Peace for Two
by Vicarious Lurker
Summary: When Chairman Zala and Representative Athha almost worked themselves to death, it was their friends’ turn to give them a vacation...or perhaps a honeymoon? Set post Destiny, Spoilers. AthrunxCagalli. Chapter 16 up.
1. Athrun, Day 1

**Summary: When Chairman Zala and Representative Athha almost worked themselves to death, it was their friends' turn to give them a vacation...or perhaps a honeymoon? AthrunxCagalli **

**A/N: Set post Destiny, and depending on the series' ending, might stands as an AU. Thanks to SJ for the correction. I always forget that. :p**

**-**

**Peace for Two**

-

**Prologue**

**-**

"I'm worried about Cagalli lately."

"Oh, I heard from Kisaka she's awfully busy."

"Haven't seen or heard from her for about weeks."

"Really?"

"The last time I went to her office, I couldn't find her among the stacks of files forming on top of her desk."

"Let me guess...she's buried beneath them?"

"The first thing you'll notice if you meet her is those blood-shot eyes..."

"She's not scaring off the other emirs?"

"And those black lines under her eyes..."

"Insomnia, it seems."

"And I swear I'm starting to see her skeletal form under that uniform too."

"You didn't convince her to take a break or anything?"

"Oh, I tried taking her to the dining quarters, even asked the maids to bring her lunch to her room."

"And she kicked you out of the room?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Do you remember the ring Athrun gave her?"

"What of it?"

"We know she hasn't worn it for years, but yesterday...I saw that ring on the chain around her neck."

"Oh..."

"She was fingering it cautiously, and when she realized I was looking, she immediately removed her hand and quickly changed the subject."

"You know, I once asked Cagalli where did she meet Athrun. I can't believe all the time I wasted that night to look for her, and they were busy flirting off in some unknown island."

"I see..."

"...are you thinking what I'm thinking that you're thinking?"

"It depends on what you're thinking..."

-

**(Athrun) Day 1 **

"Shelley, are those files ready yet?"

A beep from the other line.

"Just a minute, Chairman Zala. By the way, your plane for Carpentaria base is ready to launch any minute now."

"And you're still dawdling?"

"Sorry sir-"

"The files, Shelley."

"I'm on the way, Sir."

Five minutes later, I was chasing the plane while my secretary was tailing on my back, holding stacks of pre-approved plans and maps of new PLANT units. Then I saw Yzak, standing on the gates of the air station, one of his feet propped on the wall. I remembered this scene from years ago, when he declared that one day he'll recruit me into his squad. That I-won't-lose-to-you glare never changed along these years. The only difference there was our once elite soldier uniforms were now chairman suits.

"Going to Carpentaria, huh?"

I blinked. "You're going too?"

Yzak scoffed, lips twitching in annoyance. "Like hell I am. I have a mountain of files on my desk to be signed by due tomorrow."

I couldn't help but notice that his eyebrows was frowning more than it usually did. Lately has been more than hectic for us, and the last time I looked into the mirror I couldn't recognize the person looking back at me. But something mischievous actually gleamed in those usually furious eyes, and Yzak was glowering at me now.

"And what you're doing here?"

"Just wanted to wish you good luck, bastard," He walked over to me, gripping my shoulder stronger than he should. "One day, you'll thank me for this."

"Thanks...I guess?"

Yzak walked away, muttering something incoherent under his breath. "Enjoy your trip, and you better make it worthwhile. If not, I'll make sure you taste hell on PLANT."

I watched him sauntered off, wondering if those silver hair has actually turned into white.

Unknown for me, fate already has plans in store for me. The fate called "meddling-friends".

-

_Hey, Athrun?_

_Yeah? _

_Why do you always look at me like that?_

_...I don't know. Why don't you tell me, princess?_

_Hey! You know I hate being called a princess!_

_You're beautiful, Cagalli._

_...You're really cheesy, you know that?_

_Then why are you blushing?_

_! I-I;m not! I-it's just t-tha-a-t it's suddenly gotten really hot in here! _

_...Really?_

_Athrun__, stop it, or I-I'm gonna punch you._

_You already did._

"Chair-"

I remembered the earth's sea once, gleaming under the sunset. The orange ray always reflected off Cagalli's hair beautifully, and she would ask me why I was looking at her like that. If I just smiled...she would punch me hard and said that I was an idiot. If I wanted to be honest and told her that she's beautiful, she'd punch my arms and said that I was being cheesy, and her cheeks would flush even more. It made me easier to kiss her when she's off guard like that, and I could feel her melt into my arms by the time our lips touched.

"-man Za-"

Really, of all those things that I loved about her, either when she's only in a dirty military outfit and combat boots or in an elegant evening dress, she always looked the best with her cheeks flushed.

"Chairman ZALA!"

Opening my eyes, I woke up to see a frantic looking pilot and a shaky cabin. He looked terribly relieved, and before I asked him what the problem was, he already shoved a parachute at me. "We're terribly sorry chairman Zala, but there has been a minor damage on the engine. We'll have to do an emergency landing right away."

That actually washed away all the sleepiness I have left, and I sat up from my chair immediately that vertigo assaulted at once. Never mind the fact that I forgot the last time I had a decent sleep. Clutching on the plane's front seat, I intended to head over to the cockpit, but all of the sudden the co-pilot appeared from the door and quickly ushered me to the emergency exit. "You have to leave immediately, Chairman Zala!"

"Wait, what about you?" I asked, bewildered.

"We'll be a-okay! Don't worry about us!" He actually answered that too quickly while still pushing me away, I noticed.

During the flight frenzy I could still hear him reporting back to the hidden communicator inside his shirt. "Red knight safely dispatched, over!"

I should have known that some mischievous conspiracy was brewing back there, but I was already jumping off from the height of 5000 feet by then. Never mind the fact that the plane actually took off with overwhelming speed once I left. ...the hell? How come they said the engine was broken?

-

"So, I'm back to this deserted island."

The surrounding looked familiar once I landed on the beach, soaking with sea water. The parachute was a done deal, and I dragged my feet over to the surrounding forest.

I took a quick trip around the island, and found that food was scarce indeed. There were little fruits, and without a sharp weapon, nothing would be obtained. Back in my ZAFT days, I used to bring a pistol, and a device that would exactly pinpoint any soldier's location when he was cast off some unknown land, anywhere on the world. I would bring that, but after I got appointed as a Chairman, those tools were...hardly needed. Especially in the days of peace like these. Boy, was I wrong.

Just then, I heard a noise behind me, and I instinctively hid behind the cliff. At first I thought it was a small animal, but judging from the way and sound that it moved, it was something the size of a person. Reaching for the knife hidden in my uniform, I readied myself until the creature finally appeared and tackled it off, sending it on its back.

Drawing my knife on its neck, I felt that this scene was somehow familiar. And then, another familiar voice shrieked out from the creature under me.

...It wasn't an animal, and _she_ was looking at me quite angrily. "Cagalli?...!"


	2. Cagalli, Day 1

**Cagalli, Day 1 **

**- **

These last four years has finally brought its toll on me, believe it or not.

I started realizing when the whole meeting room was staring at me with raised eyebrows and slightly dropped jaws, and I turned to Kisaka, sitting beside me. Apparently, after he informed me personally, I've called one of the Emirs 'Bonehead'. More like shouted, actually, but it's all the same.

Not that I regret it. I just didn't feel so good, what with all the work pressure, and Kira coming to my office every afternoon, begging to take me out on lunch.

_I have a country to run_, I told him, and since it apparently fell into deaf ears, I threatened him with my most horrible threat. The last time I saw him, he was running away with a face so pale I thought I saw a ghost.

Anyway, that didn't matter. What surprised me the most was how he finally gathered the courage to come up to me several days later, with this face ridden with worry, and he took my hands in his, looking into my eyes so lovingly.

"Cagalli, please be careful."

I nodded. "Okay."

"And take care while you're there".

"Uh-huh."

"Now, I need you to promise me one thing."

"Nuuh?"

"Please remember that no matter what happened, I LOVE you."

"O...kay."

"And don't forget that I'm your last remaining family."

Chuckles. "I think I won't forget something like that."

"Just promise me!" This time, his grip around my hands tightened, and I winced a bit from the excess power.

"Of course!" I looked around nervously, at the surrounding soldiers. "Now, will you please let go of my hands before they think we're having incest?"

"You have to promise me this, Cagalli! I never asked anything out of you, just this one small thing!" His voice was actually trembling, and the fear I saw in his eyes...oh Kira, you're such a worrywart!

"All right, all right, Kira! Don't make such a big deal out of this! I'll take good care of myself there!"

"Don't you ever forget that." He finally let go of my fingers, and proceeded to hug me instead.

"I'll be okay," I pat his back. "It's not like I'm going to visit someplace dangerous. Besides, it'll be only one day."

My brother let out a small chuckle, something sounding between a whimper and nervous strained laugh.

Kira was still standing on the air station by the time I was on board, and I could faintly make out what he was trying to shout. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, as the soldier beside him backed away and instinctively covered his ears.

I laughed uneasily and mouthed the words back from the plane's inside, waving him goodbye.

"I must admit, you have quite a deep relationship with General Yamato, milady."

Turning to Kisaka, a vein attempted to crack on my forehead. "Thank you. We shared quite an unspeakable bond as twins."

The man straightened his tie and cleared his throat, pulling out documents as from his bag. "Anyway, the Eurasian ambassador has requested that you visit their factory before heading off to meet..."

-

I didn't realize time has passed so quickly when I started seeing only Blue Ocean outside the window. Squinting away from the sunlight, I turned back to the documents and files. After six years of doing this endlessly, I thought I had grown numb to this. The first two years passed without much hardship, though at that time we're still recovering from the war, I have someone beside me.

He was gone after the second war, and I learned to appreciate his decision.

Placing away the files safely into the side, I leaned back and tried to sleep. It was like drifting through the clouds, and I could see eighteen year old Athrun smiling back at me once again.

Then the plane started to shake dangerously, and I woke up with a start.

"Engine Failure! Engine failure!" shouted the pilot.

My first reaction was "Heeh?"

A small man immediately rushed out from the cockpit. "Sir Kisaka! We have an engine failure!"

Kisaka stood up from his seat, and placed a wary look on the co-pilot. "Do we have to evacuate?"

"I'm afraid the situation is dire. We'll have to make an emergency landing if this continues."

"I see. We'll maintain the way to ensure the Representative's safety."

The plane jerked dangerously, and the documents scattered on the plane's floor. Losing my balance, I almost fell unceremoniously on my face if Kisaka hadn't gripped my waist.

"I don't wanna sound desperate, but..." I gripped on the seat to regain my balance. "Can't you do anything?...!"

"We're trying our best, Representative Athha, but-"

This time the plane made a dangerous leap, and I felt my intestines sinking to my feet.

"There's no time to argue, Cagalli," Kisaka crouched down, searched under the seat, and pulled out a parachute."I hope you're not afraid of heights."

The next thing I knew, I was standing on the edge of the emergency exit, gripping on the door's sill for my dear life. And telling Kisaka that I was afraid of heights would be too late.

"Good luck, Cagalli." He held my shoulders firmly, fixing this mysterious stare. "May Haumea's blessing be with you."

During my jump to the earth, I could still faintly hear Kisaka's sound, faintly carried by the winds to my ears. "Goddess of Victory safely dispatched. May Haumea bless us."

That's supposed to be my line, and worst of all, why did he has to push me down?

**-**

I woke up to a sandy beach, and looked around. This place looked so damn familiar, and I couldn't really place when and why.

After walking around, I found an abandoned parachute on the cliff. Uh-oh. Looks like I'm not alone.

Proceeding to the forest area, I found tracks leading there on the sand, and instinctively pulled out the small gun tied to my foot. The person could be someone hostile, and...a rapist! Brrrr.

I cautiously moved around the huge rock, and kept the gun aimed in front. This position would at least keep me safe from an assault, but before I could think of anything, somebody tackled me down, and I realized he was drawing a knife to my neck and-

And I screamed for dear life. It was on reflex.

The person on top shook for a split second, and a familiar voice called out. "Cagalli?"

I knew I've heard that voice many times before, been in this position, and missed that voice so much. But I looked at him with mixed emotions, of anger, embarrassment, disappointment, and things I couldn't really put into words. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

Athrun immediately got up, and hastily pulled me back to my feet. A guilty smile was cracking his face. "Sorry. I thought you're-"

"I'm a what? A war psychopath? A man? A soldier?"

His grin suggested none of my guesses.

"You thought I was some _beastly animal_, didn't you?" It was all I could say to stop my vein from popping. Gah. As if I looked like one.

"No!" He covered lamely.

"You're a bad liar, you know."

"So are you."

I glanced at him, resisting the urge to stare. Athrun hadn't really changed all these years, and his body has grown even taller the last time I met him. I stood at least a head shorter than him now, and those eyes...those eyes were also looking back at me!

"What?" I asked, hesitatingly.

"You, you look..." He paused, searching for an answer. All that time, various words popped into my head. Beautiful? Prettier? Nice? Refined? Matured?

"Like a zombie." He actually has the nerve to say that with a straight face.

I felt my face turned into a scowl. "So are you."

And then, Athrun chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we are zombies, huh."

If only he didn't look that good and his laugh wasn't so lovable, I would have planted a fist down his stomach. Realizing that I have once again blushed so easily in front of him, I turned around and walked back to the beach.

"Cagalli, where are you going?"

"I'm not going to waste my time with you on this hell hole." I scoffed. "I'm going to find a way out."

Trying to keep my distance away from him, I heard Athrun's steps closing in. He could chase me easily and even ran past me without even trying, but instead he kept walking behind me. Damn Coordinator and their abilities.

"Are you mad that I said you look like a zombie? It's just a joke."

I laughed sarcastically, not looking back. "Like hell. I'm not eighteen anymore."

"And how will you escape from here?"

"With a machine, that's how."

"Did you bring a mobile suit or a skygrasper?"

"Yeah, they could fit _easily_ in my pocket, Athrun."

He ignored my cheeky comment and went on. "What's next?"

"I'll build a raft or a boat if I have to," I pushed the tree branches aside, stepping out into the beach. The trees sure looked sturdy enough to make a boat, but too sturdy to cut with hands. I looked back again, and took a quick glance at Athrun.

Reading my mind, he looked back. "Don't even think of it. And no, we Coordinators don't have hands or nails sharp enough to cut down a tree."

_Shoot. _

"It's worth a try." I answered. "Come on, I can take this rock here," I crouched down, picking up a pebble. "And sharpen it so I can cut down the trees."

"By the time you did that, the search and rescue team would already found us."

"By the time they found us? I don't wanna wait that long!"

He shrugged. "It'll only take one day at most, remember?"

I threw up my hands in desperation. "Athrun, unlike you, I'm not here for a vacation, I was pushed down here! Kisaka and two other guys were in that plane! I don't know what happened to them, and here I am, stuck with the least person I want to be with!"

The pain in his eyes was so apparent that I immediately looked away, wishing I haven't said so much.

"I guess," He finally said after what seemed like hours. "We should just wait for them somewhere; they won't be here that quickly."

Athrun pointed to the cave we shared years ago. Our first meeting felt like decades ago, and I didn't want to wake up sleeping memories. They'd make me submit to him faster that the desert melted the ice.

I shook my head instantly. "I-I'll wait here. In case Kisaka and the others came up here." I plopped down to the beach, hugging my knees.

"How did you end up here?" Ignoring me would have been a better punishment. But instead he sat beside me, trying to maintain his nice-guy character.

I kept my gaze at the horizon. "Some sort of engine failure."

"Hmm. That's kinda...weird. It's the same with me."

"Well, I bet your bodyguards didn't try to push you down."

"No, but I have a faint feeling that the co-pilot was trying to. And he said the weirdest thing after I jumped..."

The weirdest inkling surfaced, and I glanced at him. "Kisaka did say something funny back then..." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"Red knight safely dispatched." "Goddess of victory safely dispatched."

We said those in unison, while we were looking at each other. And we broke off, laughing.

"Must be just some stupid coincidences." Athrun decided.

"Yeah, it better be," I said, nodding my head. "It better be, if not..." I felt the hottest flame of retribution burning dangerously wild inside of me.

Then I realized Athrun was backing away from me as civilly as he could. "You okay?"

"No, nothing. I was just thinking if you have some kind of food."

He searched his back pocket and produced a small box. "Only this."

"Soldier's ration?" I raised my eyebrows and shook my head helplessly. "You got promoted as Chairman, and you still eat soldier's ration?"

"Hey, it was an emergency food! And we need this to survive the night."

_Beggars can't be choosers, I guess. "_I'll eat that later. I'm not that hungry."

"Really? I thought you stopped eating, what's with the bony hands?"

"What bony hands? I'm busy, so I forgot to eat sometimes!"

"Sometimes or all the time?"

I threw my face away from him. "...Sorry." That didn't sound like me at all.

"...For what?" Athrun's shoes dug deeper into the sand.

"For saying that you're the least person I want to be with."

"I'm sorry for many things...as well."

Look at us, Athrun, apologizing while not looking at each other. Look at us, two strangers that couldn't stop hurting each other whenever we opened our mouth.

The sun has crept down as we waited in silence, and I gripped a handful of sand for no apparent reason. It didn't stop my edginess.

"I think we should make a bonfire. So someone would see us," I suggested after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah," He stood up, unbuttoning his suit. "I'll go collect some branches before it gets dark."

He walked off after throwing his suit on my lap, and I couldn't help but picked it up and-and- just took a sniff at it. The suit smelled like Athrun's perfume, like ocean breeze.

Looks like we'd need to stay here for the night, and I didn't want to think that I have to resist the urge of running up to him and begged him to come back. I wonder how long this battle of my pride and my heart would last, and if I would eventually submit to either of them.

Unknown to me, tonight would just be the first night we would share together in this hole of the place.


	3. Athrun, Day 2

**Athrun, Day 2**

**-**

I wondered what I would ever do if mankind was provided with a second chance. To go back in time, to fix one's mistake, and come back to the future that was entirely your heart's desire. I wanted to say I need to redeem myself, yet those words could never left my throat as my pride immediately came knocking me back to my senses.

Dearka had said that women were the most confusing creatures he ever faced. They could try to take your life and tried to save your ass the next second. _What would you do if you realized that you've found your soul mate in seventeen, Athrun? _He asked me once.

_I would kept her by my side and never let her go._

_Wrong. You should and you -will- let her go if that makes her happier._

I thought about his words for a while, and found myself scoffing. The adage 'Everything's fair in love and war' was one of the things my father had educated me from an early age. He had taught me how to bring a bouquet of hand-picked roses to every of Lacus' concert, whisper sweet nothings into her ears, and reprimanded me to treat her like a porcelain doll.

Those rules were broken when I met face to face with the girl herself, and they were rendered useless when I met the exotic blonde in a deserted island, the perfect setting for a long vacation, loving, getting drunk and get laid.

...Forget those last two words I said. Didn't know how that got into my mind.

My ration was only left half the last time I checked. The quickie bonfire was put off immediately by the time it's already dark outside last night, and we slept facing each other's back in the cave. Only this time, there's no gun struggle in our part, only the awkward silence that somehow made the cave's temperature dropped several degrees.

She still wore that red tank top after all these years. And of course, Cagalli would always rather wear a Representative's uniform to a party than a dress even if it's a black tie party. She slept like a baby still on her side, placing her palms under her cheek. I knew she would kill me if I laid even one tiny finger on her, but my hand automatically went to her face, admiring the face deep in slumber.

Then, she turned in her sleep and I instantly backed down with a breakneck speed that I never realized of having. Four years ago, I would love to wake her up with a good morning kiss by the time Mana has given up and the alarm clock thrown out of the window.

The sun was high up by the time Cagalli showed up at the beach, wearing only her pants and the red tank top.

"Good morning," she yawned, a little wider than she should.

I looked up from the fishes grilling on the fire. "Afternoon, sleepy head."

"Is that breakfast?" Cagalli pointed to the fishes.

"Well, it's actually lunch, but go ahead." I smiled, taking one of the grilled fish.

She received it and began eating. "Mmm...This is quite good!"

"Well, thanks. I hope you won't get bored of it, since if no help comes, that's the only thing you'll be eating for the next few days."

Cagalli looked up from her fish and looked at me with chunks of fish around her mouth. It was hard not to laugh, but her look confirmed of promised pain and torture if I actually managed even a small grin.

"But I'm sure they'll show up very soon," I added quickly.

She went back to her food and began mumbling something under her breath. "I found something in the cave."

"Really? What is it?"

"Some sort of a transmitter. I don't know," She shrugged, taking another skewered fish after throwing away the one in bones. "Maybe you should take a look of it."

Cagalli took out a small item shaped like a capsule from her pocket, and I reached over to take it. "Hmm...looks like this is a communication device."

When she gave me a hopeful look, I added quickly again. "It's one sided. Basically you write something in a piece of paper and you stuffed it in here. Back at ZAFT, we used to do it in case someone gets into a dangerous situation and wants to relay a message to his/her squadron."

"Ah. Nice." She said, throwing away the fish bone. "So, what's in it?"

"Lesse..." I cracked open the capsule, and the rolled piece of paper came falling off it. "Seems like someone actually got stranded here besides us."

She moved to my side as I opened the paper, reading the message along.

- - -

_Dear Athrun and Cagalli,_

_We don't know how long it'll take for you to find this capsule and don't know when you're exactly reading this message. _

_Please be informed that no help will come for the next few days. There's no use sending out S.O.S. signals, as we have the military secured and there's no Search and Rescue team that's being send. Athrun, Yzak will be covering for you at ZAFT. Cagalli, please rest assured that Kira's doing his best to be your temporary substitute._

_The reason we're doing this is because basically we wanted to give you a nice, long vacation after you've done so much for us. What are the most romantic and the most beautiful place for a vacation if not the place of your first meeting? _

_We'll look forward to your reconciliation by the time we pick you up. Probably...for the next few months?_

_Signed,_

_Yzak Jule  
(The monkeys made me do it)_

_Kira Yamato  
(I was forced to. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME)_

_Lacus Clyne_

_Dearka Elthman_

_Miriallia Haww_

_Murrue Ramius_

_Mwu La Fllaga_

_Andrew Waltfeld_

_Ledonir Kisaka_

_(The official stamp of ZAFT's council members)_

_(The official stamp of ORB's Emirs)_

_- - -_

Cagalli and I both looked up from the letter and stared at each other for a long time. We started smiling, and even burst out laughing after a few minutes has passed. Then, all of a sudden, Cagalli stood up and let out this desperate, long, high-pitched scream that sent chills down my spine. It reminded me to the cry of a wounded savage beast, and the scarier thing was the apparent hint of insanity in her eyes.

In fact, I wanted to scream too, but thought that there's no use wearing out my throat and Cagalli was already voicing out my share of desperation.

"WHA-WHAT THE F-HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO U-WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT COM-DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING OF THIS?...!"

She turned heatedly to me, and I didn't realized that during her howl- I meant screaming, I have managed to back off from her at least several feet away. A chance of survival was amazingly higher if you're not that close to a predator. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, noticing the gleam of madness in her face and... my knife in her hand. "...No." I was surprised to hear that my voice didn't come out as a squeak.

I have to admit, it was very nice of them to let me have a vacation, but I bet they haven't calculated the likelihood of me getting killed by a sudden mix of rage and desperation by the person they wanted me to reconcile with. And practically, screaming for life wouldn't help. Meanwhile, Cagalli has strode closer than I expected, wearing the look of murder as her blond hair whipped wildly in the wind. I'd have complimented her look if only she didn't amazingly resemble a warrior princess that I once saw in TV. Just minus the killing intent, of course.

She cleared her throat. When the voice actually flowed out of her mouth, it was surprisingly calm for someone that might attempt to break my neck any minute now. "I swear to Haumea, by the time we got back-"

"If we got back," I corrected her.

"We -WILL- get back, Athrun. And we -WILL- make them pay for this. Understand?"

Finding no strength to voice out my answer, I nodded. _Just obey the girl holding the sharp weapon, and you'll live, Athrun. Just obey._

"Good," She said, crossing her arms. "And you -WILL- make them regret this operation and make sure they'll never, EVER do this again to us. Understand?"

Gulping for the second time, I forced myself to nod again.

"That's good to know," Cagalli answered, actually smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to vent out my...emotion on something."

She left the beach and took my knife along with her, and for the first time in my life, I was grateful that I managed to escape alive and unscathed. Reading the message again, I noticed the letter was far from done.

_- - -_

_P.S.: We made you a little nice hideaway for your honeymoon. Just push one of the rocks marked with X in the cave. Don't abuse it. (heart)_

_- - -_

"Oh, har de har har," I folded the letter and stuffed it into my pocket. "Rather than a vacation, it'll be like playing a survival game."

When Cagalli finally came back late in the afternoon with my knife stained in red sticky stuff, I offered her quick visit to the hideout that the culprits have provided. She finally let go of the knife reluctantly, and I quickly stowed it away back in my shoe, not bothering to ask what the red sticky stuff was. I didn't need to and didn't want to know the answer. Arriving at the cave, we searched for the rock, and noticed one that was scribbled with a white paint, forming an X.

"I guess this is it..." I said, giving the rock a firm push.

The ground eventually shook and the walls split, revealing an opening in the back of the cave. Proceeding cautiously, I took Cagalli's hand in mine and we stepped forward into the view.

One word: Breathtaking. A small house stood over a beautiful lagoon, and you could even hear the birds chirping in the background. For an instance, I forgot that we're in a deserted island on Earth and thought I've stumbled on a honeymoon bungalow in PLANT. The back of the cave was actually connected to the center of the island, and the view could rival a six-star hotel.

"I'm still pissed, but...wow," Cagalli whispered, making her way to my side. "Guess they really put their mind into this."

When she noticed her hand was still in mine, I said a quick apology and let it go. A ghost of a blush flashed in her face for a second, but disappointment instantly replaced it as she walked over to the house, opening the front door.

It has beige walls; the furniture looked brand new, and equipped with the most sophisticated technology ZAFT owned. The sad thing was there was no connection to outside, and-

"There's only one bedroom," Cagalli said, walking over to inspect the TV set.

"Really?" I said, curious to find out. But of course, why would they give us two bedrooms if they want us to reconcile? Then, I felt Cagalli holding my elbow, preventing me from walking into the bedroom.

"Don't go in there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just don't," She said, ducking to hide...was that a blush?

"Cagalli?" I said, bending over to look closer to her face.

She threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine! If you want to see it, go ahead!"

With Cagalli tailing closely on my back, I opened the bedroom door and the song 'Wonderful Tonight' blared smoothly over the loudspeakers on the side. Hundreds of candles around the room flickered alive when the door was opened, giving away a dreamy atmosphere. It was a small convenient room with a king-sized bed with...red rose petals sprinkled on top. A bottle of champagne was ready on side of the bed, and plastic of what seemed to be _protection_ was gleaming on top of the bed. I instantly slammed the door close, and saw Cagalli quickly walked away with an evident blush.

"Hey, you want an early dinner?" I said, trying to break the ice. "I saw tons of food in the fridge; I can cook something decent that's not grilled fish."

"Yeah!" She quickly turned, nodding. "That would be nice!"

"And then we'll go explore the house, or do something else."

"Or we'll just go to sleep!" She nervously declared.

"Or go to the Jacuzzi!" I declared, getting vibes.

"...There's only one, Athrun, and it fits two people perfectly."

"Oh."


	4. Cagalli, Day 3

**Orb Union, ** **10:47 AM**

"We will look forward to your next visit, Sir Nox," The general of Orb, Kira Yamato, shook the man's hand and nodded politely. He left the air station with quick, long strides, and went back to his office with a calm demeanor.

Kira reached over for a button under the desk after making sure that he was completely alone, and the shelf lined with books flipped over to reveal an opening. Making his way to the secret room, he immediately closed the bookshelf once he reached inside. A girl with pink long hair sat with her back facing him, watching over several monitors. Instantly, his composed face was replaced by a worried look.

"Did they find the house yet? Did they make it out okay? Is she angry? OhmygodsheIsgoingtokillme!...!"

Lacus turned around to see her lover yanking his hair impatiently as he paced around the room like a caged tiger. She found this quite amusing, and nibbled quietly at her crackers. "They found the house, Kira."

He looked up from the floor, and stared desperately at the woman. "They did? Is she mad? Is she hurt? OhmygodsheIsgoingtokillme!...!"

She would have giggled with glee if it wasn't for the look of constant fear in his eyes. "Calm down, Kira!" She said, pulling him to sit into a chair. "I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"No, thanks..." Kira shook his head, sinking his face into his palms. "I was unable to sleep ever since we-_I_ threw Cagalli off the plane."

"I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate, then," Lacus said, getting up from her seat.

"I-I don't know about this plan, Lacus. Maybe we should stop it."

"Honey, relax, it's fine!" The girl said, stirring the chocolate. "They'll make it out okay."

Kira rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the constant migraine. "Even if they turn out okay, I don't think I will."

"It's gonna be all right," Lacus whispered, handing him the mug. Throwing her arms around Kira's neck from behind, she leaned over to rub her cheek against his. "Cagalli is your sister, she won't kill you."

**Cagalli, Day 3 **

I swear to Haumea, I'll kill Kira the first moment I saw him. Never mind the fact that we're twins and all that. After I got out of here, of course.

The weather's nice, the food was great, the view was excellent, and a cute guy was around. Any other girl would consider this the greatest vacation ever, but I mentally scoffed at the idea, blowing off my fringe from my nose. Imagining how my life would be for the next several days wasn't exactly thrilling. I couldn't avoid Athrun forever, with the culprits' clever setting. He was the only living, intelligent creature in the island, except if I wanted to consider the woodland creatures.

Last night with Athrun was awkward enough with us sharing a bed. He had insisted to sleep on the couch, and I forced him to go into the bedroom, after I got rid of the...ridiculous honeymoon get up. Dinner was solved when I found bread and a jar of peanut butter. I didn't sleep a wink last night, with the rose scent still clinging heavily on the sheets. Athrun had put a pillow in the bed's center, in case any of us intrude each other's territory. Which was just silly. When the dawn finally broke through the curtains, I felt him getting up from the bed, and was finally able to empty my mind off things and drifted off.

I wondered when he will start realizing that I purposely slept late so I'd wake up late eventually. It wasn't the best plan I ever concocted, but it'd minus the time I have to spend with him.

It was afternoon again when I finally woke up, vaguely wondering if I should get a shower and change my clothes. Inspecting the closet, I found only lacey dresses and feminine blouses. They even got a red 2 piece bathing suit in there.

"Cagalli?" Athrun's head peered in from the closet's front.

"Yeah?"

He walked in to the closet. "I thought you haven't wake up."

I cocked up an eyebrow. "What, you thought I'm gonna sleep all day?"

Shaking his head, he decided to give in to my stubbornness. "What are you doing? Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'm just checking the things in this closet. Looks like the one who chose my outfit is-" I pulled out a white, lacey dress with pink ribbons. "-Lacus."

"I think it might look good on you." Athrun said, nodding his head with mock understanding.

Grabbing the dress's front, I threw the outfit to his face. "You know I won't be caught dead wearing something as feminine as that!"

"Yeah, it's a shame," He chuckled, pulling off the dress. "I never saw you in that wedding dress."

My hand stopped at a green dress, and my eyes lingered a little too long at the seams. Looking at Athrun right now would be something I regret for many, many years to come. _I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore. _"What are you saying?"

"How about that green one? I think it suits you."

He walked out without a word after placing the dress back.

The smell of food immediately greeted my nose when I walked into the kitchen. Athrun was busy with a frying pan, flipping the fried eggs with a skilled twist in the air.

"I never knew you can cook."

He turned around, showing the words 'kiss the chef' imprinted right in front of his blue apron. "Just something I learned from years ago. Can you prepare the plates, Cagalli? It's in the shelf at the back."

"Don't you have people that cooked for you? Lacus, perhaps?"

Athrun glanced at me, taking bits of the fried egg in his fingertips and raised it to my lips. "Try this. Do you think I should add more salt?"

Hesitating for a second, I braved myself to bite the egg chunks off his fingers. "I think it's salty enough," I said, quickly turning away and busying myself with the dishes so he'd miss me blushing. The food was hot enough to burn my tongue, but my burned cheeks were caused by something else entirely.

"Actually, Lacus's the one who taught me how to do this," He placed the eggs slowly into the plate, bringing it into dining table. "I can only cook something simple, enough to feed myself for several days."

"Hmm."

Athrun's eyebrow raised slowly at my voice. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, carrying the plate of fried sausages. "I always thought you're like Kira, brilliant programmer, excellent pilot, sucks at everything else."

"Hey!" He pointed at me with mock anger. "Don't you dare compare me with your brother. He can't even fry eggs."

"Frying eggs doesn't mean you're a great cook," I laughed, poking at the sausage.

Athrun looked at me slyly. "Better than someone who never stepped into the kitchen her whole life."

Gulping, I tried to change the subject. "Really. Why did you learn how to cook?"

He stabbed the sausage silently with a fork. "Well, ever since my mother -my father stopped coming home," Athrun suddenly found his plate very interesting. "My father decided that I should be able to carry on, like a man. He made me learn everything I can since my childhood, and when Lacus found out I wasn't eating right, she made me come everyday to eat. Eventually, her singing career started picking up at one point, and by that time I was also enrolled to the academy. Anyway..." he paused, "You don't want to hear the rest of it."

There were many sides of Athrun Zala that I didn't know, yet I never had the time to explore the inner side of the man. My hand has slowly moved across the table into his hand, giving him an assuring squeeze. "It must be painful. I'm sorry I asked you something like that, Athrun."

"It's all right, that was all in the past," He murmured.

"Athrun...It has been a while, isn't it?"

"What?"

"For us...to sit around in a dining table like this."

We were here, in a deserted island at the edge of the world, the perfect setting for romance. The look he gave me was full of emotions, and for a moment, I felt like reaching over the table, pull him over by his t-shirt's collar and kiss him senseless. Instead, my sense knocked in at the most risky time, and I pulled my hand away too abruptly that I almost knocked my glass over.

Athrun's face was more than startled, but he quickly got up and started tidying the plates. "I'll wash these."

Sinking my face into my palms, I heard his footsteps into the kitchen, and clinking of dishes followed soon. I could run over there, apologize to him and things would go back like we used to. Back when we were eighteen and believed in each other completely. But I chose to freeze in my chair, biting back the words threatening to roll off my tongue.

_There are some things that a girl understands, yet she can't do it_.

-

"Athrun?"

I found him at the lagoon by the time it was sunset, dipping his legs into the water. By looking at his back, I realized he wasn't angry. He was disappointed at how things turned out, how things couldn't mend itself. My question was answered by silence, and I was afraid to go too close to him. "Why don't you come in? I've made dinner."

I was surprised by my own voice, I thought that he'd be surprised by the last word, but Athrun's reaction was to throw a pebble into the water, and it jumped across the surface several times before sinking.

"But it's okay if you're not hungry," I chuckled nervously. "I can just put it back in the fridge and we'll eat it later."

"...What did you cook?" He asked finally, his eyes still to the lagoon. The sunset was reflecting off the water's surface, and the entire place was covered in orange.

I shrugged. "Just some easy stuff, you know, sandwiches."

He finally turned around to look at me, grinning. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

He didn't look at me when he stepped into the house, walking past like I was an invisible ghost. That's why, when he pulled my hand and made me walk along with him, I stared at him in confusion.

"We never do this thing much, isn't it?"

He slowed down as I tried to catch up to his pace. "What?"

"Walking hand in hand like this." He raised his hand, clasped with mine. "After I become your body guard, Kisaka reminded me over and over that I have to follow you around and braved bullets if I have to."

I laughed. "Those were good times. But it's not like you'd do that anymore."

"I'd still brave a bullet now."

We looked at each other then, and I realized he was looking at the eighteen year old Cagalli, and I was looking at eighteen year old Athrun, not Representative Attha and Chairman Zala.

I could have kissed him then, but then I realized tomorrow I'd ask him to forget that it ever happened.

It was late when he excused himself to sleep in the couch, and I didn't try to stop him this time. Even though it was just the third night I spent in this island, it was the first night I spent without him. And all the two nights before felt like years ago, when I started replacing my father and he were there for me. Looking at the empty side of the bed, it felt like a void was there without anyone to fill it.

The emptiness in my heart that appeared when I watched him left in Archangel four years ago, was threatening to break me apart.


	5. Athrun, Day 4

**Athrun, Day 4 **

Sleeping on the couch was worse than sleeping alone. You'd miss the company you had nights before, realizing their warmth was what made you go to sleep. I'd automatically looked over my shoulder to check if she was there, but then the couch was pressing on my back, and I kicked the blanket off.

Looking at the bedroom's door, I hesitated on knocking. The only occupant wasn't a morning person, but I usually solved it with a quick good morning kiss. Sadly, I couldn't do that now, and it'd only lead to a more awkward situation than this.

The lagoon's dawn scenery greeted me in its full glory as I stepped out of the house. I searched around, looking for cleverly disguised contraption among the leaves and branches, and found it. There was a small loud speaker and a mini surveillance camera right on the tree above me, painted green and brown, like the face of a soldier in camouflage. It was unreachable by jumping, and I called out. "Is someone there?"

-Chairman Zala! You're still alive!- A voice boomed out of the almost-invisible loudspeaker.

Hmm, cheeky voice, lack of respect... Tilting my head, I focused, trying to figure out the person on the other line. "Is that you, Dearka?"

-Wrong, Chairman Zala. How's your honeymoon, Mr. Chairman? Did you sleep in the couch last night?-

"Like it was your business."

A laughter erupted. –Looks like the missus kicked you out of the honeymoon suite, eh?-

"Enough with that already." I shook my head. "Is Yzak there?"

-No, he's not. And even if he's here, it's better for you not to talk to him.-

"Why?"

-You, Mr. Chairman, have left this huge pile of mess on your desk. Even with his secretary helping, Yzak couldn't find the urgently required documents. Last time I saw him, he was breathing fire to everyone in the office.-

The mental image of Yzak's head stuck to a huge dragon, breathing fire to his victims came into my mind, and I chuckled.

-I was very glad I managed to get out of there alive. Laugh while you can, Athrun. It's gonna be hell in PLANT when you come back.-

"At least he was patient enough to say 'monkeys' in the letter instead of curses."

-And who do you think it's because of? I have to censor that letter for the sake of rating. Believe me, Yzak originally wrote something else, and I changed it to the word 'monkeys'.-

"Just tell him to take it easy."

-You tell him that. I'm not gonna risk breaking my ribs.-

I shrugged. "I'll just have to deal with it when I come back."

-So, how's your vacation? I saw you yesterday you know, preparing lunch together like a couple of newlyweds.- Dearka said, and I could easily picture the snicker accompanying that.

"...It didn't go well."

-What? She said your food sucks? Aw, come on, I've tasted it, and it was more edible than mine...at least.-

"It's not my cooking, Dearka," I rubbed my temples. "Things aren't going very good."

-You mean the 'Best Laid Plans' aren't working?-

"Will you _stop_ calling it that?" It was the best I could do to stop my vein from popping.

-Let's see, a couple stranded on a deserted island with tropical romantic setting...yeah, we're definitely making porn here.-

I fought a blush creeping up my cheeks. "Dearka!"

–It's just a joke, Athrun.- His laughter wasn't pleasant. –Maybe you're still on different time zone. You know, I never see her in the morning. Did you make her _busy_ every night?-

If only he was right in front of me, I would have done something to make him regret ever saying something like that. "Stop that at once, Elthman. Or I'll-"

-You'll what? Tell your missus on me?- He asked mockingly.

I scoffed automatically, throwing up my arms in defeat. "You're the one who put the protection on the bed, right?"

-Oooh, I'm glad you decided not to use it. I guess we'll see little Zalas and Athhas running around very soon.-

"Another word, Dearka-"

He cleared his throat after laughing obnoxiously, and continued talking in a more business-like tone. –Anyway, maybe I can help.-

"If you say so."

-I've got two words for you, Mr. Chairman.-

"I swear to God, if you say 'get laid' again, I'm gonna show you a wrath that'll make Yzak look like the most patient and forgiving man in the universe."

-No, idiot. It's...-

- - -

"Straight flush," Cagalli placed her set of cards on the living room's floor with a triumphant smile, eyes shining with confidence. "Lose the socks, Zala."

_Note to self: Before initiating a game of strip poker, make sure that the opponent's ability is worse than you. _

I laughed lightly, placing down my own set of cards (a pair of Kings, a pair of two and a seven) and reached down to pull off my socks. Cagalli was still fully clothed in her cargo pants and t-shirt. I knew she was wearing that red tank top underneath, but that didn't matter. The more real problem was, I realized she's wearing _nothing_ beneath the tank top. How do I know this? Well, she's the one who was clumsy enough to pull her shirt a tad too high when a crab was taking a walk on her shoulder.

It was only six years ago, but to me it seemed like an eternity.

"You're really taking your sweet time with that sock," she said, eyeing me intently while dealing out the cards.

"Because I really like it," I said, pausing to look at her.

She laughed, and to my surprise, reached over to grasp my ankle. "What are you doing?" I asked, not sure how to react.

With a swift movement, she peeled off the sock and threw it to her back. "There you go."

Ten minutes later...

"Lose the socks, Athha."

Cagalli's vein twitched visibly enough, and she threw the cards down the floor. Ah, she's pouting right now... "Do you want to do it yourself, or I should do it for you?" I asked in a sly tone.

Crossing her arms, she actually stretched her feet to my direction. "Be my guest."

I was caught a bit off guard by her bold action. Any other guy would consider that as an invitation of some sort, but I knew better NOT to think like that. Her smile was enough to suggest anything, but I reached out to pull the socks off her feet.

"You know what?" She said, drawing back her feet. "Just losing our clothes isn't fun."

"Really?" _And I thought we were desperate to see each other naked._

She stood up and went over to the kitchen, bringing a bottle of clear liquid moments later. Cagalli almost slammed the bottle's bottom down the floor, and I took a glance at it while dealing the cards.

"You want to get drunk on water?"

"Water? What are you, ten? Pay closer attention, Athrun," She said, turning the bottle and showing me the label in front: _Smirnoff's Vodka_. Vodka. Alcohol - The source of half of the problems occurring on earth. I should have known if Dearka was involved, there would always be booze. Right now, I could practically hear him screaming his favorite saying in my head, '_Make love and booze, not war_!'

And the detestable cackle that always followed after that.

Eyeing the bottle with half my attention, I turned to Cagalli. "You sure about that?"

A mathematical equation showed up in mind in the blink of an eye: Strip poker plus alcohol equals?...?

"Of course! I never get to drink in those dinner parties, even though I'm the one hosting it. Kisaka always says that I get drunk so easily, and the moment I have my hand on a glass, he always takes it away immediately."

_He has a point. _"We're on vacation now, so it shouldn't be a problem," I shrugged.

Ninety minutes and ten shots later, I started to realize why Kisaka never let her drink. I never knew this side of her, as we were still minors four years ago, even though my father had let me tasted his priced wine collection once in a while, I always knew that I could hold my liquor.

Apparently, this girl...could not.

"Heyyy---, Athrun, how come there are two of you?"

I looked over the edge of my cards, fixing my stare to the source of the voice. Cagalli was sitting cross-legged on the floor, dressed only in her tank-top and panties. Several empty glasses lie beside her, and she was holding her cards backwards in one hand, showing two kings and three sevens to me. The other hand held a glass filled with clear liquid, and she was preparing to place it on her lips again.

"Okay, that's the last shot you're drinking," Taking away the glass impatiently, I stood up and pulled her up to her feet.

"Eeehh?" She slurred, dragging her feet down on the floor. "But the game's not finished!"

"You win, you have a Full House," I said, pulling her arm to my shoulder.

"I win! Then you need to lose your shirt!" she exclaimed, cocking her head to the side and leaning in closer. Her breath smelled heavily of vodka.

"No, no, I'm taking you to bed. You obviously can't drink."

She pushed my arm off her, and pointed indignantly. "Athrun, you cheater! We (hic) had a deal! The loser has to lose a (hic) piece of clothing and drink a shot!"

"You're drunk, Cagalli," I said, surprised that my voice came out calm enough. I have taken enough shots to knock a Natural out cold, but here I was, standing perfectly still with a clear vision.

"I'm (hic) not drunk!" She said, her eyes flashing with drunken confidence. "Now, take off yer shirt. Or I won't listen to yoo."

Sighing in defeat, I tugged the end of my t-shirt and finally took it off. "Happy now?"

"S'course," she said, and staggered off to where she remembered the bedroom should be. Or that would be the case, if only she didn't walked right into a wall and fell on her back.

"Cagalli!"

"Ow-owow..." She muttered from the floor, rubbing her nose. "Hey, that didn't hurt..."

I crouched down beside her, checking her forehead. Her face was beet-red from the liquor, and judging from her grin...yeah, she's okay. "I think you'll need an ice pack."

"Athrun...you're really nice, you know that?"

"Thanks," I mumbled, getting ready to lift her up. One thing I learned was to never believe anything a person said under the influence of alcohol.

Opening the bedroom door with my foot, I proceeded to place her on the bed.

"NnheyAthrunnn..."

"Hmm?"

I lowered my face to listen more, and suddenly she placed her arms on my neck, pulling me down. Her lips brushed mine for a split second before I managed to pull off her grasp. Cagalli was out cold on the bed, the bit of vodka's effects now showing considerably over her face.

She's gonna wake up with a great headache tomorrow; forget all of this and the fact that she just kissed me. I knew all of that, yet I lowered my head down to her face, my lips drawing closer to hers. Closing my eyes, I kissed her, feeling her lips against my own.

"Sorry," I whispered to her.

Looking at her sleeping face on the bed one last time, I finally closed the bedroom door.

I only have myself to blame.


	6. Cagalli, Day 5

**Cagalli, Day 5 **

_Alcohol is such a vile drink. Turns even the most respected people into scoundrels. _

The inventor of that saying forgot to add and have an awful, wonderful hangover.

I have such a wonderful dream last night and was about to continue that dream, until I opened my eyes and bolted up with lightning speed, and ran straight to the bathroom. The sound of me emptying my stomach into the toilet would have woken up our neighbors if we have any. Let me tell you, holding the toilet bowl all night long in case my ulcer decided to act up _wasn't_ my fun thing. In the middle of the night, a couldn't-get-to-sleep-Athrun decided to help by holding back my hair.

Ugh...and I still have to clean that puke in the middle of the room.

The terrible headache made me want to sleep in for real this morning, and when I could finally close my eyes and drift off to slumberland, Athrun kicked the door open and shouted in his most cheerful voice, "Rise and shine, Cagalli!"

"Don't shout!"

He skillfully deflected the pillow I aimed directly to his face, and strode casually to the window, continuing my morning torture. This wasn't my morning sickness. It was _mourning sickness_, in its full glory. I buried my face deeper into the pillow, trying to evade the blinding sunlight that suddenly poured from between the curtains. Athrun moved next to the bed, and shook my shoulder. "Wake up, Cagalli."

"Go away," I mumbled with my eyes closed. "How come you're not having a hangover...? You practically drank more than half of the bottle last night."

"I'm just a better drinker than you."

"Cheater."

"I have a surprise for you," He replied.

"If it's not about how we're getting out of here, there's no way I'm moving from this bed."

"I think it is."

Opening my eyes slowly, I turned to his grinning face. "This better be good." I slid of the bed, not bothering that I was practically half-naked.

-

-Why don't you talk to her?-

-What? Me? You're the one who agreed to-

-Oh, look! They're here!-

-Really? Hey! Mwu, how could you leave me?-

-I really have something important to do, hon, so I'll make it up to you, okay?-

A nervous laugh came from the other side. -Good morning, Cagalli, Athrun!-

I winced a bit over the voice from the loud speaker, and massaged my temple. "What...?"

"A surveillance camera," Athrun answered from my back.

"I know that, who-"

"That's Captain Ramius on the other line," he continued, walking to my side.

Massaging my temples, I inspected his face with squinted eyes. The morning sun was a tad too much for my head. "When did you find this?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just this morning. Anyway, I'll go make breakfast."

As he walked away, I heard the feminine voice filled with static from the other line again. –How's your vacation, Cagalli?-

"Not so bad," I paused to yawn. "It's sudden and forced; all I have to do is enjoy it as much as I can."

She laughed again, this time a bit strained. –I thought so.-

"Can you do me a favor, Captain?" I said, a brilliant idea suddenly filling my head.

-Well, I'll try in my fullest abilities to help you. What is it?-

"Can you fly the Archangel here and get me out of this place? It's a nice place, but it's getting boring."

-Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that...- She continued, and I could imagine the playful smile accompanying that. –First of all, the Archangel is out of order. Murdoch said the repair would take three weeks at least, and second, you know that I'm a terrible mobile suit pilot.-

"They really figured this out, huh," I muttered finally. "And here I thought that you're the only one who would be sane enough to get me out of here."

-Ah, but I think it's good for you. I can see your cheeks are getting rosier.-

"Meaning?"

-Kira was worried sick about your health the last several weeks, and you seemed to have gained some weight there. Staying in the office all year surrounded by paperwork could really kill you, I heard.-

"Can you please tell Kira that if he didn't get me out of here as quick as possible, he'll die a slow and horrible death?"

-Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say, Cagalli,- Murrue laughed. She really didn't get it. I wasn't joking.

–I actually didn't approve of this plan at first, but since I hoped that it'll be the best for you, I have no choice but agree.-

"The best for me? I hate to say it, but this is...they're not consenting my feelings."

She was quiet for a moment. –I had wished that you could look at the brighter side of it. Maybe one day, you'll look back at this day and have a good laugh about it.-

"I wish," I shook my head lightly and looked at the lens. "But enough about me, Captain. How're you?"

-Just call me Murrue, Cagalli,- She gave off a long sigh. –I've never been better. Oh, I forgot to tell you, my Stellar is almost two.-

"Ste...llar?" I raised an eyebrow, totally oblivious to the name. Then, the comprehension hit me. "Oh right, your daughter... Time really flies, eh. It seems like I just attended your wedding with Major Fllaga yesterday."

-Mm-hmm.-

"So Major's a father now, huh?" It's hard to imagine someone like him being a parent. "Kira said that Mwu kept showing off your daughter's photo everywhere he goes, promoting her cuteness."

She sighed. I could hear the Captain sighing all the way from Onogoro Island. –Oh, yes... I never knew he'll be like that once we've settled down.

-It has been four years.- Murrue muttered, and I fleetingly wondered if she was reflecting on all the past wars. -I'm really glad that I'm raising her in a peaceful world like this.-

Peaceful world...at first I thought it was something I'll spend with someone for the rest of my life. The prospect looked too dark and far to me nowadays. The different path must be a very long and winding road that'd take an eternity to finish. I was afraid I'd grow tired of waiting eventually, knowing I was never a patient girl to begin with.

- They say patience is virtue. I'm sure you'll reach your goal in time, Cagalli. Together with that person you treasured most.-

Though not with Lacus' sharpness, Murrue has always been a good mind-reader. I stared hard at the lens, mentally cursing why they didn't set up a monitor here.

-At first I thought I'd continue working as a soldier after the war, until a fellow captain told me to visit his son sometimes. I guess...she was saying to look forward to the future, but don't throw away the past. Enjoy today, because you can't predict tomorrow.-

I've seen enough men, getting tired and sick of them, turning their back from me and leaving as easily as they came. "I guess. I should get going, Murrue," I said, brushing away my bangs, "Athrun's calling me for breakfast."

-I'll talk to you soon, then.-

"And about Archangel, can't you do something about it? C'mon, you'll be doing a greeeeat favor for me."

-Sorry, Cagalli. But I'm telling you the truth.-

I was on my way back to the house before an evil idea invaded my mind. "By the way, how's Kira doing?"

-Kira is...on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. This is sad, knowing the stress doesn't come from work but for fear that you might do something horrible to him.-

"That's great!" I felt myself smile. "Tell him that he'll be in for a great surprise as soon as I get back."

-

"By the way," Athrun started over lunch. "We've never really talked these last few days."

I almost choked on the meat I was currently munching. "Really," I said, after swallowing. "I guess it's because there's not much to talk about."

Once we could spend all night talking just about anything, and here I was, stuttering to change the subject in front of a stranger.

"How're you doing back at Orb?"

I reached over to a glass of water. "Not much. I'm just doing the usual, preventing the activities that may lead to another war."

"I see..." He said, his voice trailing. "By the way, how's everybody doing?"

_You mean, as of now? I just remind myself that Mwu and Murrue are already married with a kid and my brother's about to die from heart failure because he know I'll have his head on a silver platter and four years has passed so quickly and you're still so out of my reach. _

"Great. Did you know that Mwu and Murrue named their daughter Stellar?"

"Stellar...?" He raised his eyebrows at the mention, and a look of understanding dawning on his face. "Oh, I see..."

"What?"

"It's the name of one of the Extendeds that worked under Major Fllaga when he's still Neo Lorrnoke. I remembered her because Shinn brought her back to the ship... she died in Berlin."

_Look forward to the future, but don't throw away the past. _

"So..." I dared for a start, breaking the silence as I scraped the empty plate absentmindedly with the fork. "How're you doing back at PLANT?"

"Not much. Just this and that, we're practically doing the same thing."

Venturing my eyes to the empty glasses, empty plates, and Athrun's face, I braved myself for the next question. "How're you and Meyrin doing?"

If Athrun was actually even a tiny bit surprised of that question, he was doing a very good job at hiding it. "She's doing great," He grinned at me, as if he had that answer prepared from years ago. "That girl already found herself a boyfriend."

I blinked, choosing whether to believe it or not. "Ohh...so, find yourself a girl yet?"

"I'm _married,_" He replied curtly.

But the effect on me was noxious. "Really?" I said through gritted teeth. "So am I."

That killed the mood very quick. For the first time in these last few days, Athrun raised his eyebrow in surprise and eyed at me intriguingly. "...how come I didn't get invited?"

"Oh, it's just a small ceremony. But I loved him a lot. He'll _never_ leave me, you see." I lied, waving my hand evenly.

"When?"

"Last year."

"Name?"

"Albel Nox," I didn't cook up a fake name that quick. It was the name of one of the suitors the stupid emirs have recommended.

"That's great," He nodded, though I could hear a stab of jealousy and pain in there. I was half enjoying the situation until he continued. "Because I'm married to _my job_."

I was mid-way to chewing my fork when that slid off. Whatever retaliation I had expected, this was not it. "...Okay, I lied. I'm married to Orb too."

Athrun looked up slowly from the table, to my guilt-filled face. "Why did you lie?"

Finding no right answer to reply, I tried changing the subject. "So, is it hard to be the Chairman of PLANT?"

"Cagalli..." He said in a dangerous tone.

_Bite me. _"I said that to annoy you."

Pushing his chair aside, he came to my side, pulling me out of my chair. "What are you do-"

Then I felt one of his arms scooping behind my waist, and the other one caressed my face before his lips came boring down on mine. He tasted like the old times, like the...lunch we just ate, and I was about to kiss him back by the time my brain finally has a grasp on the situation. Realizing the circumstances, I pushed him away forcefully, trying to catch my breath.

"Look at me in the eyes, Cagalli," He said in a firm voice, closing in until I could feel his body warmth. "Look at me in the eyes and say that you don't love me."

It took all of my restraint to stop myself from screaming. "I used to think we had a chance. But we've lost our chance of happiness to the war."

He walked past me so quickly, going to the door before I could stop him.

"Please find someone else, Athrun. Please understand me."

Stopping at the door, Athrun's hand lingered at the door knob, his back facing me. "I've found her six years ago. Why can't you understand that?"

Not until he slammed the door close that I felt my knees giving in and sank to the floor, tears dripping down on my lap.


	7. Athrun, Day 6

**Aprilius One, Chairman's office, ** **8:15 AM**

Yzak Jule ran his hand on the smooth surface of the desk, admiring the hand carved ivory that felt like silk on his palm. Casting a look around the room, his eyes automatically bore to the replica of the winged-whale fossil decorating the right wall of the office. On top of the desk, an old photo of young Athrun and his mother were neatly placed.

_That bastard_, Yzak mentally scoffed, _just when I've made myself the youngest Supreme Council Member, he went and promoted himself to be the Chairman_.

The size of the office was incomparable to a normal Supreme Council member's, Yzak bitterly noticed, as he resisted the urge to sit on the chair and prop his feet up to the desk.

Why? One, it wasn't an appropriate thing to do. Two, someone might come in and see him. Three, it'd make the desk dirty. Four, he really, Really, REALLY wanted to do it ever since forever.

Besides, if anybody ever found out about this shady activity, Dearka would die laughing. And Athrun...there's NO WAY in hell he'll let him know. It's bad enough that Yzak's taking the short end of the stick, and let his arch-rival enjoy it immensely. His image would be scarred for life, and worse, his mother would be so ashamed of him. Ezaria already got her hands full with the house arrest, and didn't need her only son to embarrass her even more.

Yet, realizing all of this fact, Yzak felt only a strange hesitation that gradually disappeared as he raised his feet one by one and propped them up to the desk. He took a deep breath and was thoroughly enjoying the one true moment in his life. Yes, not even the satisfaction of killing the pilot of Strike could even match to this. That was, until the door to the office whirred open and Yzak flipped off from the desk with a breakneck speed before taking a quick look at the insubordinate fool who has perfectly ruined his one true moment, falling behind the desk with a loud thump.

Yzak quickly climbed up and stared indignantly, trying to preserve his pride while the back of his head throbbed like mad. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?...!"

Dearka Elthman peered at him from the other side of the desk, and eyed him curiously. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"I dropped my pen," Yzak answered crossly, and shot Dearka a dirty look. "What are YOU doing here? Ever heard of _knocking_?"

"Knock the door? This is Cosmic Era, not the 21st Century. Your secretary said that you're in here," Dearka pointed to the door with his thumb. "I thought you want to contact Athrun while you're here."

Ah. Him. Yes, Yzak almost forgot that sorry little ingrate who just went all the way to shag his Natural old flame, and left him with all the mess that might never get finished until the next century. Reaching for the laptop on top of the desk, Yzak quickly sat on the empty chair across the Chairman's and typed away. Moments later a communication link was established, and there he was, the pathetic reason of a Chairman, peering at the monitor cautiously as if it could spawn a monster anytime.

-Is somebody there?- The young man in the screen called.

Clearing his throat, Yzak began drumming his fingers on the desk as Dearka scooped closer to the notebook to take a better look. "This is Urz 7, reporting for duty," Yzak announced. "Believe me, Zala, I'm very close to sending a team of snipers over there and claimed this position for myself. I'm opening this communication link only with the intentions of seeing your dead body."

Athrun shook his head and smiled at them. –It's good that you still have your sense of humor intact. How's it going?-

"Hanging on a bare, thin thread and getting close to shooting myself, man," Dearka stated, and Yzak has to stop himself from clutching Dearka's collar and shook some senses into him.

"Don't fret yourself with such trivial matters, moron. I've got everything_ under control_." Yzak grinned smugly to the monitor.

Dearka snickered and leaned closer to the screen. "Yeah, yesterday he spilled coffee all over your-"

Without looking back, Yzak drove his elbow right into Dearka's gut, and the blonde immediately doubled over, clutching his stomach as he gurgled on the floor.

-Is everything all right over there?- Athrun asked, one of his eyebrow raised in concern.

"Never better, asshole," Yzak answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And to make things better, why don't you just stay there forever and never come back?"

-Love to, but one can't spend his entire life in vacation.-

"Dream on, Zala. Your job only consisted of approving mobile suit blue prints and G.E.N.E.S.I.S. plans. It's totally a walk in the park for me."

Athrun crossed his arms, and snickered. Yzak shuddered at the man's uncanny resemblance with the late Captain Klueze (may he rest in peace) but retained his conceit and cracked on his knuckles for some needed confidence boost.

-Always a terrible liar,- Athrun prodded, and in his eyes Yzak thought he could read it oh so clearly: _Would it kill you to admit you're just **inferior** compared to me?_

Four years ago, the old Yzak Jule might have pounded on the laptop till there's nothing left, and continued to shout at everyone in sight until he wore down his voice. Remembering his Anger Management classes, Yzak took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He repeated this step several times until the need to plant a fist on the screen subsided, and reached over to layers of bubble wraps in his suit, and started popping them. "At least I got the nerve to ask the woman I love to stay, unlike Mr. Commitment Phobic over here."

"Hey!" Dearka, regaining his vigor, shouted. "That got nothing to do with this!"

"I'm not talking about you, idiot," Yzak groaned in frustration.

Athrun sighed, and stared at the monitor curiously. –What's that 'pock-pock' sound, by the way?-

Ignoring Athrun's question, the silver haired man continued popping the bubble wraps. "Have you finished your intentions?" Yzak asked with a demanding look, forgetting that Athrun couldn't see him.

**Athrun, Day 6 **

"Ever heard of the saying, 'if you want everything, you'll end up with nothing'?"

Yzak's voice cracked from the other line, and I suspected him to cringe. -My patience is _wavering_, Zala. Remember that you owe me big time for this.-

"I thought you're enjoying yourself over there?"

-Enjoy it so much you'd think its hell in here. I got to go, there's a meeting with Kanaba.-

"By the way, Yzak..."

-Whaaaattt?-

"Take off your shoes if you ever put your feet up on my desk," I stated a matter-of-factly before walking off.

It was quiet for a second, and then a loud -YOU FUCBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT---- erupted from the other line before disappearing over the forest's stillness.

He must have failed his Anger Management Classes and turned the laptop into smithereens. Right now he's probably shouting at a wall or clutching Dearka's collar and shouted empty threats as loud as he could. Nope, those bubble wraps weren't helping as much.

I found myself taking a trip to the beach, enjoying the feeling of warm sand against my bare feet. I plopped down to lie on my back on top of the sand, as the morning sea breeze was balmy enough to buoy anyone for a nice nap.

_What a vacation this has turned out to be. _

Going back to the house would really cause to circumstances to be direr than this. Cagalli has retreated into the bedroom by the time I went back to sleep on the couch, and late in the night, during my toss and turn in the couch, I had heard the small creaking sound from the bedroom door. I didn't turn around to see, but I had imagined her hesitating at the door frame, watching my back. She must have spent another sleepless night as well, and this morning I had got out of the house before sunrise. Closing my eyes, I tried to forget all of the recent events, and the morbid questions unavoidably raided my mind.

_Has the gap between us spread wider than I thought? Did anybody even try to create a bridge to cross our differences, and make amends? _

_Did we even have a future together? _

No answer was given there, and I felt my hands at the back of my head, trying to ball up into fists. Then I felt soft fingers tracing the line of my jaw, and opened my eyes to see her, sitting behind me, the look of uncertainty and remorse so apparent as she didn't try to hide it. Cagalli looked upside down from where I was laying, the tip of her fingers stopped on my lips. It must have took her quite some skill to come so close to me undetected, and she bent down, her face so close to mine that her hair was tickling the tip of my nose. She had always preferred to say words with her fingers rather than eloquence.

"Are you wearing my t-shirt?" I said finally after moments of silence, watching the loose neckline hanging over her bare shoulders.

She let a small chuckle to escape from her lips, and pulled the collar closer to her neck. "Can't find anything without ruffles or laces or not pink inside the closet, so I might as well wear yours."

From the way Cagalli was ducking under her bangs, one might think she was trying to hide her eyes under them. She was doing an awful job at it, as the sun has crept over our heads, her face simmering in the brightness.

"Did you sleep well?" _Last night, these last few days, or even the last four years?_ She enquired, unable to suppress a guilty smile cracking the edge of her lips.

Pretending not to hear it would gain nothing, as the distance between us was just a hands' length. I shook my head. There wasn't a single good night's sleep for the last four years we spent apart from each other. Ironic, how two years could change one's life so much.

"So am I," Cagalli answered that question while her eyes was studying the waves, her fingers venturing into the tangles of my sand-filled hair. "Listen, I've been... thinking about why we're here."

Biting back to stop all the former questions from rolling off my tongue unnoticed, I kept my stare at her upside down face. Despite her boyish appearance, Cagalli did have her own feminine traits, the soft, gentle feeling that came marauding every time she said her words under her breath.

"I don't know where we are as of now," Her voice was soft, heavy with insecurity. "I also don't know where we're going from here."

Both of us never handled futility well. It was why our paths were supposed to branch out, and connected at the end. But I couldn't see the joined end now, not in my self, not in her eyes as she tried to articulate again. "I want to believe that maybe the circumstance has given us a second chance," Unsure of her own voice, the girl held the situation responsible instead of fate.

_Do we even deserve it? _

Cagalli's fingers stilled on my shoulder, and for a fleeting second, I realized I must have voiced my thought out loud.

"I want to believe that," she echoed, more to herself than to me. "But I also want to know what you think."

I've been making a wager ever since I've met the exotic blonde six years ago. "Are you saying you wanted to start all over again?"

She must have estimated her own voice to quiver as her chin slowly dipped down into a nod, and pressed her forehead against mine.

_I want to believe_, I said, repeating Cagalli's words as she bent down to take my mouth in hers.

It was warm, and said everything of the uncertain, impending future.


	8. Cagalli, Day 7

A/N: Please don't pay any attention to the dot between the exclamation marks or question marks. ffnet had made it impossible to put double exclamation marks anymore. If anybody can help solve this problem, thanks in advance. Feel free to PM me for suggestions, questions or flames.

Thanks to ANONYMOUS for pointing out Haro's correct spelling.

**Cagalli, Day 7 **

_My earliest memory of my father was when he allowed me staying up late for the first time. I had been counting stars on his shoulders, and the highest number I've known was five. _

_"There are people living up there, Cagalli," He had told me. _

_"In the stars, daddy?" _

_"Yes, high up in the stars. They are people who have changed their bodies, and become smarter, stronger people than us. In fact, some of them live here in Orb." _

_"...So they cheated?" _

_My father chuckled with joy. "Would you mind if they cheated, princess?" _

_Tucking my chin to the top of my father's head, I held on the side of his face. "Nope." _

It was years after thatI discovered that Coordinators were cheaters after all. Well...just one in particular. Athrun Zala was, believe it or not, almost perfect in every way possible. He's the perfect lover, either physically, mentally, or...coughsexuallycough. On my 17th birthday, he had given me the best gift a girl could ever have. On the other hand, I myself completely had forgotten about his birthday. I remembered after Kira and Lacus reminded me...three weeks later. He had smiled with ready forgiveness then, patting me on the head, saying that he completely understood my hectic life.

I felt so horrible after that, and the more horrible thing was, I already forgot about it the next day.

I was an awful, terrible girlfriend, and never knew what he saw in me. Kira had told me that if Athrun had stayed at PLANT, he would be one of the most eligible bachelors there. An Elite of ZAFT, father's a Chairman (genocidal, but still), The Order of the Nebula, Ace Pilot, etc, etc... He could have pick any other girl who would serve and appreciate him better, yet he stuck around, doing guard duty for selfish little me. True, we've been through life threatening situation before, though such matter wouldn't really help in real life. Promoting world peace on regular basis – such an infinite thing – made me feel like a contestant of a beauty pageant.

Maybe that's why I let him go, though with a heavy heart, for not every love needed to possess. It could also give happiness in other form. But never in my life had I imagined that my friends would have the nerve of dumping me in a deserted island for a chance of compromise with my ex.

We've settled on a promise to pretending as the happy couple in front of them. Athrun didn't seem to be so content upon hearing that after I broke the kiss. What could I do? If that's what I should do for the culprits, I'd make believe, even if it meant rubbing salt on old wounds. Why did I kiss him? Well, they've set those cameras everywhere, and I meant, _everywhere_... There was no free given thing in life – you have to give something of equal value to gain it.

-You okay there, Cagalli? You've been quiet for sometime now.-

Looking up to glare at the camera, I found myself flinching. "I'm fine, really. How's everything doing?"

The man in the other line was quiet. I pictured him monitoring my every movement from every angle possible – just how many cameras they actually set up out here?

-No need to worry about anything here.-

"Good then. Now, will you please pilot the Aka-"

-I won't pilot the Akatsuki to get you out from there. Or Strike, for that matter,- Major Fllaga announced, -And no, I can't call Kira here for you. That boy is terribly busy these last several days.-

"Tch."

At my back, Athrun was busy stifling a laugh.

-Kira doesn't need a heart attack at a time like this. Come on, sweet heart, you can talk to Mwu here. I will listen to every bit of your problem.-

"The only problem I'm having is how to get out of here," I snorted, fixing the camera my patented death glare, "And don't call me sweet heart."

-Oh my, how scary!- He said in a feigned fear. –Athrun, we're terribly sorry for throwing you there with this girl.-

The laughing coming from my back was a bit despicable, and Athrun immediately stopped when he realized I was fixing him a stare. "It's okay, Major. I'm already used to it."

-So, when's the wedding?-

I cocked an eyebrow, not really wanting to trust what I just heard. "...What?"

-I can hear wedding bells chiming from afar,- Fllaga sighed dramatically, -Your wedding bells.-

"M-major..." Though I was unable to see his face, I could imagine Athrun blushing and stammering over something like this. That's when Fllaga's laugh erupted from the other line.

-I was just joking, Athrun! - He paused to cackle again, -God, you should have seen the look on your face.-

Turning sideways to glance at the boy, I found that he was busy covering his flushing face with mixed success.

-Anyway, it's good to see you two up and about again, eh? Never thought this is possible.-

It was Athrun's turn to shot a curious glance at the camera. "What do you mean?"

-Ah. See, from the way you guys were talking four years ago, I always thought that you two hesitated over circumstances and positions too much. Turned out I was wrong."

We have forgotten how the walls of Archangel have ears. Or the promises we made to protect each other, for that matter.

-Or roles in the war. Now there's peace and never mind about those Blue Cosmos idiots, why don't you start thinking about yourselves more?-

I was itching to turn around and look at Athrun, but Mwu kept prattling in the background.

-Sure, Cagalli has, like, a suitor coming every week, but she doesn't like any of 'em...-

"Suitors?" Athrun said in the tone that indicated the faintest hint of jealousy. He leapt to his feet, trudged forward and I found myself standing next to him. "Weird...I never heard of them. So, even Jona isn't enough?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "The law stated that the Head Representative have to marry at twenty."

"Every week?"

"Those old coots are very stubborn," I glanced sideways to the camera, hoping it would come to my rescue.

-Don't fret about it, Athrun. You're not that innocent, either. Imagine how Cagalli would react if she knew you've seen Meyrin in her undies.-

It took me a moment for those words to seep in, and I found Athrun fighting for an awkward reaction, looked at me, and then glared at the camera. "Major!"

Mwu grinned –I thought- because he was too busy with this funny chuckling. -Oops, sorry. I thought she already knew.-

"I-I can explain that!" Athrun quickly said to me, holding both of my arms. I was too preoccupied with my own mind to shake them off.

Meyrin...in undies...stripping in front of Athrun...getting ready for a foreplay... "...You slept with her?" I said finally. It was more of a statement than a question.

The look on his face changed from appalled to upset. "I didn't!"

-Yeah. Sleeping would be with Meer, I mean, waking next to her on your bed would be--

Gasping, I felt my jaw drop, and Athrun shot a panicked look to the device. "Major, you're not helping me here!"

-Oh, well, I, uh, I, er, gotta go! See ya!-

Which left me and Athrun, standing in front of each other, and he was too panicked to talk. "Meer? Meer Campbell? That Lacus impersonator?" I started, keeping my eyes to his face.

He cocked his head to the side, then shook it. But he nodded eventually. "Believe me, I can explai-"

"Let go of me," I muttered, not looking at him.

Athrun stubbornly tried to keep my arms under his grip. "Caga-"

Raising my hands, I forcefully shook his hands off, and stormed away. He managed to catch my wrist on the way, and I shook it off. This time, he caught my shoulder and managed to turn me around to face him.

"Listen to me," He started slowly, "I didn't do it with any of them."

Shaking my head violently, I refused to look at him. "I don't really care."

"Cagalli..."

"How many girls did it with you, Athrun?"

"Argh!" He threw up his hands in frustration, and started massaging his temples. "Didn't you hear me? I said-"

"How many?"

"Oh. I thought you mean both at the same time," He said sardonically. "Or perhaps three."

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, I continued to stare. "Three?"

For the third time of the day, he gulped. "Well..."

"Ah. Lunamaria, was it? I knew she's always ogling at you on board Minerva even when I was around, with her pink miniskirt and elite uniform and red hair, and what's the matter with you and girls with red hair, Athrun?.!"

"I said I didn't! Why the hell can't you believe me?.!"

"I just can't get this image of you doing it with her out of my head."

He slapped his forehead. "Look-"

"What would you do if I did it with Jona?"

Athrun Zala stared at me, jaw half dropped, eyes darting back and forth between my face and somewhere on the ground, obviously at a loss of what to do.

"Can you imagine our naked, sweaty bodies," I uttered, emphasizing heavily on every word as I stepped closer, "bumping against each other as we-"

"STOP IT!" He hurriedly clamped his hands over his ears.

"And I thought you said that you'll never forgive me if I marry him."

"And to make it simple," He said, almost in a growl, " I. Did. NOT. Do. It."

"So what?.! I don't even care!"

Somehow, that didn't come out as convincing as it should.

He slowly turned up from the pebble he's been kicking, and gave me a look. "You're jealous."

It was my turn to stutter and blush. "I-I'm not!"

"You are, with those questions of how many and who I did it with," He sighed deeply, more or less thwarted by our argument, slumping down to the ground. "God, what an awful vacation this has turned out. And they said do not speak ill of the dead."

"I'd rather face a desk full of paper work than do this," I said, feeling my knees getting weaker.

"I'm hungry," we said in unison.

For a moment, we looked at each other, and eventually laughed.

"Truce?" He asked quietly.

"Truce," I replied.

"Let's go back," Athrun said, rising to his feet, and pulling me up.

"Wanna eat kebab? I learned how to make them at Desert Dawn. It tasted very good with chili sauce."

"Uh, no thanks... do we have yogurt sauce in the fridge?"

-

**Orb Union, ** **12:55 PM**

"You what?" Kira said in disbelief.

Mwu scratched his head and laugh awkwardly. "C'mon, you know that Athrun's a _shag_abond."

"Major Fllaga!" Kira stomped his fist on top of the desk, and Mwu flinched. "We didn't send them to start another Bloody Valentine war, we're sending them on vacation to bring them together! And now you're screwing it!"

"My, I wonder what's happening there?"

Both men turned around to look at Lacus, peering over the multiple monitors. It was the image of the bungalow in the deserted island, though the audio was perfectly clear.

"How come we didn't get to see what they're doing inside the house?" Mwu asked.

Kira shrugged. "It was for privacy. That is a _honeymoon_ bungalow, Major. Besides, we can always guess."

"I bet after having the lovers' spat, they're just hungry...for more physical act of love."

"Major..."

-Athrun, why can't you put it in?-

-What? I just can't...it's kinda gross.-

-Are you saying that I'm gross?-

-You do know that this is gonna hurt you more than me?-

-C'mon, you gotta have more spice in life!-

-I don't want to...-

-Everybody got to do this thing at least once in their life. One last time, put it in! Now!-

-CAGALLI! You're a girl, have more boundaries, for God's sake!-

-What a wimp! I'm only gonna tell you one more time, Athrun, put _that thing_ in!-

Lacus tried to hold the smile that's been ebbing on her lips, and it was Kira's turn to talk, a little bit louder than he usually did, as Mwu was busy containing his laughter on the floor. "That's my sweet, virgin, innocent twin sister, ladies and gentlemen."

Somewhere at Lacus' feet, Haro exclaimed, "Athrun! Athrun! Nonsense!"


	9. Athrun, Day 8

A/N: Credit goes to Garowyn for the terrific beta-reading.

-

**Athrun, Day 8 **

Remind myself to never, ever, eat kebab with mixed yogurt and chili sauce. You'd think they'd ended up like Thousand Island dressing? Pfft. Very highly unlikely.

Yesterday, after struggling over the chili sauce bottle, I eventually gave in to Cagalli's freakishly surprising strength and let her splash almost half of the bottle on my kebab. I didn't know I was failing as a Coordinator and a man to such a skinny armed girl. Though she'd said truce, I suspect she'd forced me to eat the kebab fiasco over my supposed infidelity. Never mind that because as it turned out I have a stronger stomach than I thought.

-I'm really glad that you're the one who came earlier today.- A familiar voice crackled out from the loudspeakers.

"Oh, well, I can't really sleep, so I decided it's better to go out and take a walk." I looked to the camera. "How's it going?"

-Work's a-okay. Nothing that's really troubling, and the Emirs have been more than helpful.-

"And yourself?"

-I'm getting very close to hang myself, Athrun, and please, please, I _beg _of you, tell me only the _good_ news.-

I shook my head, and heard Kira Yamato's sigh, long and heavy, all the way from Onogoro Island, as if he has aged significantly over the week. –I can't believe you. Wait...I thought you guys were already... yesterday?-

I tried to sound a bit understanding at the moment, but found no hints in his voice, trailing off like the communication signals have gone awfully awry. "Already...what?"

-Uh, we heard you talking about putting something in, gross thing and about... um, more spices in life?-

I could exactly imagine Kira's face when he said this, stuttering like a shy child he used to be, covering half of his blushing face lamely with his fingers. Amazing how a conversation over cooking spice could be so misleading without the support of vivid image. "You mean the chili sauce?"

There was a very long pause from the other line, and I thought he slapped his forehead in the revelation. "Oooohh...I see."

Cocking up an eyebrow, I inspected the lens inquisitively. "What were you guys thinking?"

-Nothing, nothing!- Kira said, straining a hoarse laugh. He's never talented in the fields of deception, and I decided not to argue about the subject anymore.

"That sister of yours is scary, I tell you. She knows I don't eat spicy food, yet she put, like, half a bottle on my kebab and tried to make me swallow it."

-I feel for you, my man. You're lucky that Mr. Waltfeld isn't there to turn the situation even worse.-

"Oh, I really hope that Andrew's there yesterday. Maybe you'll know not to butt in other's problems so much." The voice came from my back, and I knew it was impossible, but I actually heard Kira gulped from the other side.

"There you are," Cagalli said, slowly emerging from the shadows of the trees like a conspiring devil, wearing the usual t-shirt and pants. The look on her face was a giveaway, as if she was planning some cruel, out of place joke. It was anything but pleasant sibling love. "My other half. The other half of my heartbeat."

-Go-Good morning, Cagalli. - Kira's voice quivered slightly from the line. -I'm SO glad to see you're doing great.-

"Whoever told you I'm doing great?" she paused, eyeing me thoroughly from the corner of her eye, and I unconsciously gulped. "Don't tell me the two of you are scheming something long before I arrive here?"

-NO WAY!-

Kira's voice boomed from the loudspeakers, and we both winced. Denial was part lying, and he's doing a bloody terrible job.

Cagalli rubbed her ear, half cursing. "How are you doing, _brother_?"

You could leave it to Cagalli for making a tongue-in-cheek comment at this kind of situation. Kira let out a sound like something between a whimper and a cough, and cleared his throat. "I've been better - more than that. How are you?"

"Oh, me." She waved off her hand playfully. "Other than the fact I'm suffering a forced vacation from my idiotic brother who threw me off the altitude of 12000 feet, I'm feeling strangely fine."

-That's nice to kno--

Cagalli stomped her foot in fury, and I immediately retreated. "You IDIOT! Can't you tell from my look? I'm plotting a very _horrible _murder at this moment. GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW OR ELSE--"

-Else what?-

She looked up to the camera, and I knew she was giving it The Look. "You'll be very sorry."

I expected Kira's reaction to give in or actually shout back, but he was never aggressive as a child, and as an adult he wasn't one either. –I'm sorry, Cagalli. But I'm doing this for your sake. Please endure this, and believe me, it's not in my intentions for you to suffer in this long vacation. Even when I know you're--

"For my sake! You DOLT! I don't remem-"

The argument continued, Cagalli shouted curses and death threats, Kira replying to her serenely, and before long, I was caught in a family fight without a way out.

"So that's how you want it to be, huh, you idiot!"

-Please understand, Cagalli, I'm doing this for your--

"Not 'for my sake' again! That's it! I actually don't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice as it is now."

I slowly turned to inspect her. Her nostrils were flaring, face flushed from fury, and hair rumpled from the tossing wind that randomly came to the island. I was curious to find out. She took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as she looked at the lens in a calm manner. Every word she articulated were sharp and clear, and I wouldn't believe it if she actually didn't say it right in front of me. "I'm pregnant, Kira."

At first there was long stillness and a loud **C R A S H!** followed suit, and assorted horrified voices occurred in the background. -Oh my God! He fainted!-

-Kira! Hang in there!-

-Somebody call a doctor!-

-He's not breathing!-

I imagined a bunch of Orb soldiers running around in panic, Lacus shaking Kira's body, Major Fllaga trying to liven up the place by screaming out of control, and Kira lying on the floor with foam in his mouth.

Cagalli was wearing the look that said: '_I'm a remarkable woman. I was able to give the Ultimate Coordinator a heart attack._' I could find no traces of guilt in the woman's face, who just gave her twin brother a seizure with a blatant **_lie_**.

"You know," I told her after the ruckus from the other line has gone completely still, scrutinizing her from head to toe. "We better start turning that lie to be the truth if you want it to be believable."

If you thought she would be blushing, guess again. This was Cagalli, who spoke her words with fists and bullets. She punched my fore arm and I winced, assuring myself that it'll be a bruise in the morning.

"Shut up."

-

"Why did you tell him that?"

"What why?"

"Tell Kira that you're pregnant. Now they will force me to take responsibility."

Cagalli gave me a look, and I realized the fork in her hand could be easily stabbed in any part of my flesh. "No, they won't. Nine months will come and everybody will realize when there's no baby."

"Before that, he will kill me first."

The fork remained on the plate as she got up from her chair in a very un-princess manner. "Who cares what Kira thinks?"

"I'm just saying that--"

"Buzz off, Athrun! Why the hell do you have to sound like my father so much?"

Minutes after she left, I still asked myself that question.

They say the only good thing about separation is reunion. I beg to differ, as reunion didn't always bring the best out of people. As in my case, it only brought out bad memories so far, and even I started thinking this vacation was such a bad idea.

"What are you watching?" I said, feeling her shift farther as I sat next to her on the couch.

Cagalli flipped the TV's controller, and dipped her hand into the bowl of popcorn. Crumbs were on her mouth, and I resisted the urge to raise a hand and wipe them off. She hated being treated like a child, and I was just scolded for doing that. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why-" Her eyes remained in the screen, and she blinked hard, whether to blink away the tears or not, I didn't really know. "Why do you always have to be so nice and gentleman-like, Athrun? Just now I was so awful to you; you might as well get angry at me."

According to my friends' confessions, I was too nice to every girl and too much of a goody-goody. I don't drink, don't smoke, don't approve G.E.N.E.S.I.S. plans, don't go to clubs, or go skirt chasing. '_What's the fun in that?'_ Dearka had asked me once. '_Girls will think you actually like them, the way you carried yourself like a knight in shining armor. Remember Athrun, women adore special treatments.' _

Maybe that's what made the Hawke sisters, especially Meyrin, attach themselves to me. Yzak had used the term '_latched on as if you're the last guy in the universe'_. There were times when I could easily lose my cool, but the situation has always been dire. It's not like I could change my personality that easily. I was raised that way, and there's no way I'm going to turn out like Dearka or Yzak in a night.

"That's just the way I am," I answered finally.

I didn't realize I was staring at her, until she looked at me. It was the look of a stranger, the look she gave to someone she just met for the first time, and my heart sank. She rose to her feet, carrying the popcorn bowl along. Before she left though, she planted a peck on my cheek, muttering 'good night' under her breath. It felt buttery, and I couldn't wait until she was gone to wipe it off.

When exactly did we really drift apart? It may have occurred when I left Orb for PLANT, getting assistance from the Chairman, fumbling for a place and a purpose in the upcoming war while Cagalli was fighting off an arranged marriage and for a country all alone. We might have talked back then, but everything that happened after were said under great pressure, and poison.

The damage was done and nothing I do will ever undo it.

I remembered it was last year, a couple of days after my promotion as the Chairman, a message hand-written in a plain greeting card. It wasn't signed, and the card was easy to miss in the mountains of fancy packages and exquisite greeting cards. The envelope has only two words on it: _To Athrun_.

It was scribbled in Cagalli's messy hand writing, something I'd remember for many years to come. It was almost an unspoken signal to let go:

_'I can't fly to the sky, but I'll give you the wings to do it.'_


	10. Cagalli, Day 9

A/N: many thanks for Garowyn again for the beta reading. You rock! ;)

**- **

**Cagalli, Day 9 **

Though, I would never admit it aloud, I was a bit intimidated by Meyrin the first time she was discovered along with Athrun.

While burning with fever, she was more worried at Athrun's condition than her own, and in her sleep, she has subconsciously voiced her concerns. It wasn't her adorable, vulnerable quality that would inevitably draw gentlemen that I feared. She wasn't as scantily clad as Meer Campbell, and despite being a coordinator, has always maintained her courtesy with me. It was her capabilities, her loyalty for the man. Meyrin, being a 'mere' ZAFT officer, was capable of many things that I could only wish for in silence. Staying at Athrun's side in his most troubled times, for one. To make it worse, she's already proved her devotion by going against her own country. Something only God knew it was the last thing I'd ever caught dead doing. ...What? Stop looking at me like that; the last time I was bloody _kidnapped_ by that...that stupid brother of mine.

I told her to take care of him, with a beam that was so sickeningly sweet I felt like bawling afterwards. But somewhere in her eyes, I saw it—the dread of my role in Athrun's future life. _Silly girl, couldn't you see that it was long gone? _The burning feeling in my eyes was gone before I reached the send-off dock, and the only thing that remained as I saluted Archangel was just certain keenness, a longing wish for his safe return along with my brother and the other crewmembers. I was almost sure that he also felt the same.

In the end, I didn't choose him, and for what it's worth, he was just as reasonable to do the same. For Athrun Zala's world was black and white and, like a child, he instinctively divided his universe into two firm options: Yes or No. He has always been the Justice, after all.

That was four years ago, when we were forced to bid our farewells in a very strained time, and I've given him the path of liberalness. So why do I find myself marooned here, of all places, along with the least expected person you might end up with?

Something just didn't seem right.

-Are you even listening to me, woman?-

As usual, I was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the surveillance camera, waiting for a call. Clearing myself from the daydream, I tilted my face up to the camera. The person's voice, I noted, was definitely unfamiliar, laced with a sure arrogance and dignity. "Who's there?"

-It's Yzak Jule. Call Athrun, _now_.-

I really didn't like that tone of voice. He was giving me an order. "Only if you say please."

-I don't have the patience for your silly little games, woman. Call him NOW.- he said in a tone that I've used so often to Kira when he's in Irritating Mode.

"Wait...Jule...you're Athrun's substitute in the Supreme Council!"

-Usually, it's Commander Jule, but that's okay. It seems your Natural brain is working fine enough. You should be able to comprehend my words then, so will you get him--

Four years ago, I'd consider that as a serious insult and probably planted a bullet near his feet without thinking. "Show a bit of respect, and I might consider."

A huff from the other line that could only be defined as snobbish crackled. –I only give respect to people who deserve it.-

Ignoring his last comment, I continued, "Or stop sounding like someone who has something up his ass might help, too."

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, WOMAN?-!-

Now, he was really fun to mess around with, but I didn't have the time to loiter so uselessly on a deserted island for another week. He seemed useful, if I could just find the right way to bend him to my will. "Sure, I'd do that, but after you do me a favor."

- I _don't_ respond well to threats.-

"And neither do I. But apparently so is my brother, who chose a seizure instead of getting me out of here. You've known Athrun for years, correct?"

-For your information, our first meeting was the most unfortunate moment in my life.-

"So you should know why he wanted to be the chairman, right?"

-...Let me tell you first that his options don't even concern me. You're currently living in the same house with him, why don't you ask?-

"Eh." I shrugged. "I always find it weird that ZAFT chose someone as young as him to be the Chairman. He was like, what, twenty-one when he was elected as the leader of a country filled with uber-powered up humans?"

-I could say the same thing to you, fool.-

"Oi, another word and I might-"

-Athrun never won the election.-

I felt my eyebrow rise a notch. "What?"

-I guess telling you won't hurt...The Supreme Council was the one who decided Athrun to be the chairman. There was never an election, and he rose to the position without any bloody campaign. Call it a game of favoritism, but it was far from the truth.-

"Why?"

He groaned. –You really are dense. Think about it: Athrun's father, Patrick Zala, started the G.E.N.E.S.I.S. plan and nearly wiped off the earth. Then Athrun went and supported the next genocidal Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal. He defected ZAFT, _twice_. What could he and his twisted mind possibly do next? So they placed him in the seat where he is still too unripe to devise any severe conspiracy and easily scrutinized from time to time. He might be the Chairman, but without the Supreme Council's approval, Athrun couldn't do anything. We could just veto his ass off. I warned him about this, but it just went in one ear and out the other.-

"Why did Athrun take the job even though he knows the Council was breathing down his neck?"

-I don't really know. Besides, you of all people should know his reason better than anyone else.-

Me, of all people? What the hell is he talking about? "Your point is?"

-Look, you promised...Hey! -

Yzak's yells grew into far off curses as I sauntered back to the house, feeling a bit of triumph. Hah! See who's in control now, jerk!

Athrun was standing in front of the house with his arms crossed. "Who did you talk to?"

Beaming my best at him, I cocked my head to the side in an attempt to look charming. "No one in particular."

He blinked. Hard and repetitively. "You're weird today. Did you eat something funny?"

My grin fell off like a bad habit and I scrunched my nose. Apparently for Athrun, I'd never gained that trait called adorable. "Just your cooking, I think."

Chuckles. Athrun gripped the doorsill, and leaned over to whisper to my ear, sending an all-too-familiar shudders down my spine. "I think it's the insurable amount of chili sauce that has finally made its way to your head."

If I have to put up with one more flirting--_God, oh God, oh dear Haumea, why does he have to be so damn attractive? _

Throwing my head back to regain much needed composure, I felt a prickle of curiosity as Yzak's explanation bore into my mind. "Say, Athrun..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you..." I trailed off, feeling his eyes shot up warily at my face. "…take the job?"

"What job?"

"The job you're having right now...the Chairman seat...?"

Fright seemed to flicker in his eyes for a briefest second, and he averted his face from my gaze. "It seems..." He paused at the pebble at his shoe. "To be the _right_ thing to do."

_Aha-ahahahahahahahah!_ is what I'd like to say if his face wasn't so depressed. All of these years and he didn't even bother being honest. Nooo, he just had to lie and cover it up with another one to justify all his wrong doings. Or- "Are you telling me the truth?" I asked, fearing the answer.

His slightest nod was bloody evident even from the corner of my eyes.

I've once asked him to stay, away from his friends and future at PLANT, only to be by my side. '_Stay with me_,' I had asked him six years ago, when we finally reached Eternal as Lacus burst into tears in Kira's arms. '_Always.'_

Back then, with eyes puffy and weary, he had only nodded weakly - filling my being with unspoken warmth, completing the hollow part that had somehow borne with Father's death. Now, much to my surprise, the very same nod threatened to shake my very core. Our sixteen-year-old counterparts would cringe at the frigidness of us now.

To be frank, I've always wanted to be selfish.

"What happened between you and Meyrin?"

His form slightly slouched against the door frame as the shock, perhaps, registered in his brain. Evidently, it seemed that he hadn't prepared any legit answer for my inquiry—one that could satisfy both of us. The look he gave me insinuated that the question was simply too personal. Returning him with a glare, I stepped closer to prove that I insisted on an answer.

He didn't step closer, and only placed a hand over his face. "Cagalli..."

"A few days ago you said you wanted to talk, now we're conversing. Talk, Athrun. It's not like I have any country to attend to or any animals to hunt for our dinner."

"You would make a good hunter."

"Don't you dare change the subject..."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's nice enough to stay with. She _likes_ you." I knew that much. Speaking the truth out loud, however, proved to _hurt_ much more.

He gave me a weak smile. "Too nice for me. She deserves someone better, don't you think?"

"Athrun--"

"Things just won't work out anymore," he admitted finally, and I didn't know how that would sound from my own mouth. "I think she's...what do they call it...ah, right...fall out of love with me."

It happened, eventually. Over the time, despite how much one tried to work it out, things just started to fall apart, crumbling between our fingers. Standing face to face with him, I understood more than anything, it was the answer I've been seeking, but too afraid to venture past that.

"Do you think that's what happened to us?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Falling out of love?"

"What are you talking about?" I breathed out, voice a rare tremble under his stare. "In order to fall out of love, you need to fall in love _first_, Athrun."

My voice sounded like a stranger's even, in my own ears. But Athrun's expression said otherwise, he didn't miss a single syllable, and as my words slowly sank in, the more he looked like he's been slapped in the face.

Questions started to barrage my mind, and I walked slowly past him into the house. He didn't stop me, nor inquire the reason why I've said such spiteful things. Halfway through the bedroom, the inside of my mouth started to taste like food that gone very bad—or food that simply trying to get out from my stomach the other way it had got in.

Had the situation been less dismal, I would have called it 'heartbreak.' But I knew better. I had been there and done that, awaking with pillow soaked and throat hurting, swearing 'never again,' voice like I've aged more than a century in one night.

Over a letter from Aprilius One, signed by Athrun Zala:

_'It is not easy no matter which path was taken. I cannot live any other way. I want to live the now that I chose.' _


	11. Athrun, Day 10

**A/N: credit to Garowyn again for the terrific beta-reading. **

**Athrun, Day 10 **

-I'm just gonna be quick and ask you these questions. Where do you sleep at night?-

"The couch."

-Have you shagged?-

"Nope."

-Have you given up yet?-

"Never."

-Do you know I could give you living hell on PLANT?-

"Been living there ever since I met you, Yzak."

A heavy sigh. –Let me make this clear. She doesn't want to reconcile, yet you do.-

I nodded.

-She wants you to pretend that you're getting back together so we'll get you out of there, so you do it anyway, but half-assedly.-

"Sort of."

-So, basically, you're just wasting your time, her time, and our time for nothing. Am I right?-

"...Yeah."

-Do you still love her, Zala?-

"..."

Yzak groaned in frustration. -The answer is just simple, yes or no?-

"Why do you think I'm doing this then?"

-Yet you're not doing anything! You need to fight for her, damn it! Grow a spine, for God's sake. It's been more than a week! Make up your mind. And don't you even think of defecting, twice is enough. You're gonna--wait, you _already_ have a horrible resume.-

"I feel like all my efforts are for nothing. It's like...this sort of gap just appeared between us. And I don't know how to cross it, let alone trying."

Yzak was quiet for a long time, and for a minute, I thought he has grown tired of my story and logged off. -My mother once told me,- He said after what seemed like forever, in the calm voice I've heard him using on very rare occasions, -That sometimes love is not just all about give and take. Sometimes, it's about building a bridge of chance for the one you love.-

I kept my gaze on the ground, not very sure on what to say or do.

-If she still loves you, even just a tiny bit, I'm sure it'll turn out just fine.-

I took the chance to grin at him. "Never knew you were the romantic type, Yzak."

-Go to hell, Zala. And send my regards to Satan.-

"Maybe I just didn't want to meet an acquaintance two years from now, who told me that Cagalli dumped me. I'd hate to be in Dearka's shoes, you know, listening to his ex saying that she practically dumped him."

A ruffled sound came from the loudspeakers, and ironically, Dearka's voice boomed out. –What?.!-

I almost ran out of there. "You're here."

-I'm always here. What did you say about me and my ex just now?-

"Nothing," I replied, adding a compelling smile that always worked like a charm. "Don't listen to me babble, Dearka. How're you?"

-Athrun, if you don't tell me the truth right now, I swear I'm gonna call Meyrin and say that you have the hots for her. Might tell that to blonde princess too.-

"Milly said she dumped you," I answered instantly.

I thought he would be saying another 'What?.!', but Dearka's reply was a heavy, long sigh, and muttered, -So she said that, huh?-

"Not really, I heard that from Murdock. It's been six years, Dearka. Don't tell me you actually--"

-Don't tell me what to do, Athrun. Think what Cagalli will say if she finds outs who's the master mind of this 'Operation: Peace for Two'.-

"Hey..."

-If she knows that it wasn't Yamato who actually planned all of this... Hooo boy, I hope she has a gun.-

She has one. And frankly, I don't know what happened to it or where it could be. Just as long as she didn't point it to anywhere on my body was enough. I listened to Dearka griping about his past with Miriallia for the next thirty minutes, and was bloody concerned with the gun's whereabouts when I reached home. The afternoon sunlight poured from the windows while I was rummaging the house's drawers and cupboards, searching for a tool of murder as I munched on a sandwich. It really was a perfect day to go out and have a tan, but I was too focused on finding the pistol. After all, the knife was still safe in my shoe, so it was impossible for her to hold to it...

A cylindrical, yellow bottle rolled to my feet as I ransacked through the bedroom's drawers.

"Athrun, can you get that for me?" Cagalli's voice rang from my back.

I picked up the bottle that appeared to be a tube of sun block, and the first thing I noticed from the corner of my eyes was her bare feet. Looking up very slowly, I inspected her ankles, up to her thighs which were also bare, to a red thong, up to a red bikini. She's wearing a red (Red!) two piece bathing suit that left much too little to a healthy, straight young man's imagination. To quote Dearka: '_When bikinis were invented, sunshine just forced their way through the clouds._' I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with him on this one.

Cagalli blinked at me. "Aren't you gonna eat that sandwich?"

"Huh?"

She pointed to my feet, which seemed to be a heap of ham, cheese and bread. Apparently the sandwich had voluntarily fallen out of my mouth when I was unabashedly gaping at her...with an open mouth. _Shame on you, Athrun Zala!_ "I'll just make another one," I answered hastily, kneeling down to clean up the mess. "You're going out for a swim?"

"The weather's really good today," She bent down to pick up the pieces of sandwich fiasco, giving me a really good view of her cleavage.

I stood up so abruptly that I was suffering vertigo from the instant blood rush to my head and to different other locations. "A-anyway, it's okay, I'll clean up here."

"You're not joining me?"

Normally, I'd never say no to such an invitation. After all, a vacation's not a vacation unless you're having a good time. "Later."

"Okay," She draped a wide, fluffy white towel on her neck, and went to the front door. She paused there, eyes lingering on me.

I gave her a look. "What?"

"Hurry up," She pursed her lips, "I need you to apply sun block on my back."

**- **

Or so I thought. Just when you're finally relaxing and your mind was also on vacation, a bad thing just happened. She whipped out this handcuff from the under the towel and instantly locked me to the pole in front of the house. Then, the dreaded gun was also pulled out from under there, and she pointed it at me.

Cagalli clicked the pistol's trigger, and once again, stared at me with this cold indifference I've never seen. She's always passionate about everything and it kind of kills me when she gives me that look. It'd be better if she's angry, yelling, or pulling my collar. Certainly feels like déjà vu up to this point...How many times has this situation happened?

"So?"

"So," I echoed her.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" she asked, walking closer, getting to a range where the bullet will be unlikely to miss.

"Where did you get this handcuff?" Not a really good question, but I was curious. She did come with just that gun, right? "Does Orb Law allow the Head Representative to arrest law violators now?"

"I should ask you that," she said, eyes fixed to my face. "There's a box in the closet, filled with a whip, stilettos, black boots, black leather body suit..."

My eyes widened at her explanation. I had no idea there were such things in the closet.

"Never knew you're in to that stuff, Athrun," Cagalli clicked her tongue in shame.

"I have absolutely no idea about those things."

"Ah. Deny, deny, deny. Is this what they teach you in 'Chairman's Challenges 101: how to convince the idiotic citizens that you're not into genocide'? That's not gonna work on me, you know."

"I said-"

"I'll skip this subject, since we'll get nowhere at this rate," Her voice rose to an impatient tone. "I'll just ask you once: did you or did you not _conspire_ this forced vacation beforehand, and pretended that you didn't know a thing about it?"

Crap.

"Well?" she asked again, pistol poised to the point between my eyes.

"I have no-"

She cut me mid-sentence, stomping her foot with irritation, one of her hand raising a letter that was signed and sealed by our friends. "Did you or did you not convince the people who wrote this letter to help _you_ desert us in this island?"

So she found out. The criminal mastermind of this plan was neither Yzak nor Kira. It was me, who had this planned for months after excessively convincing friends that were too reluctant at first. I was afraid that by answering the truth, it'd cost me my life. But by lying, I'd be losing it as well. I nodded, slowly waiting for a bullet to dislodge chunks of my flesh.

Much to my calculation, she gradually lowered her gun, and pulled her bath robe tighter around her. "Good. Because I heard you talking to Dearka this morning, and if you insisted on lying, I'd have to shoot."

"...When did you find out?"

She didn't answer, and was down on her knees. High above our heads, gray clouds quickly covered the sky, and impending thunders roared. Ironic how such a good mood could get ruined so quickly. "Why, Athrun?" she said, voice shaking.

I could only look at her, half wondering if the guilt was already showing on my face.

"Answer me, damn it..."

"You should know," I said finally.

She stared at me in doubt. "After all these years...?"

The only thing I could see in front of me was a girl, heart broken beyond repair, her eyes shining with imminent tears. The tough, stern Head Representative façade was gone in an instant as she reached over to pull my collar, shaking me. "Why? It's been four years! I've made my amends, I cried over you till I was suffocating! And now you said that you want to get back together?"

"Cagalli, don't..."

She slapped off my hand that was trying to wipe the tears off. "Getting over you was the hardest thing I've ever did. And now you said you want to get back together?.!" Rising quickly to her feet, she walked off to the house, but I succeeded catching her wrist on the way.

"Let go, Athrun," she said in a dangerous tone. Yet, I knew deep in my mind that letting her go would be a big mistake.

"Don't."

"I said let go."

"Don't, Cagalli."

"Don't what?.!" She flailed her arms around indignantly, trying to release herself from my grip. "Damn it, Athrun, stop talking like you're a stupid parrot!"

"Don't stop loving me."

As the rain started to fell on us, I couldn't make out if she was crying or not. A small key fell out of her fist, and she looked at me in anguish. With one last not-so-violent yank, she finally wriggled her wrist free and slammed the front door on her way in.

I tried reaching over for the small key, and my mind recalled a long-distance conversation I had with Kira months before this.

-

_Raising one of his eyebrows in disbelief, Kira shook his head and stared at me. "You want me to what?" _

_"Don't make me repeat this again, Kira." _

_"No, I need to hear that again. I don't know if it was my hearing starting to fail me or your words were too absurd that I chose not to believe it." _

_Sighing heavily, I looked up and stared at his face in the monitor. "I want you to help me reunite with Cagalli." _

_Kira blinked. "You've got to be out of your mind." _

_"What? Why? I know I've made mistakes-" _

_"Mistakes? See, there's no way I'm helping you." _

_"Kira! I'm only asking a favor! I never asked anything out of you before, so I'm begging you -just help me this once. This will be my first and only request to you." _

_"First and only request? Wait a minute...remember the First Bloody Valentine War? You asked me repeatedly to join ZAFT! And then, in the Second War, when we met at _ _Crete__, you asked me to stop piloting Freedom and go back to Orb! And now you said this is your first and only re-" _

_"Fine, fine, fine! So I've asked you to do many things before. But I'm asking you just this one thing for one last time as your friend. " _

_"...Why did you leave my sister like that, Athrun? Was it because she's not girly at all? Was it because you can't get her into a dress? Was it because she's not so pretty? Was it because she's not the brightest tool in the shed?" _

_Now he's starting to make no sense. "Kira, none of those really matters-" _

_"Or was it because she chose her country over you and almost married Jona?" _

_"That-" _

_"The way I see it now, you're just getting back at her by being a Chairman." _

_"Nonsense! I-" _

_"I said no, Athrun. I don't want to get the two of you together and risk the chance of getting Cagalli heartbroken again. Sh-She was a mess for months, and I think not seeing you this last few years really helped her recovery." _

_"..." _

_"Even though she never told me, I could see those tear stains every morning. I really hated how she tried to deny it every time I asked...and I just couldn't bear to see her put up so much hardship for you again. You understand, right?" _

_"...No." _

_His voice cracked noticeably. "What?" _

_"I want to understand, but...I don't want to lose her more." _

_After what seemed like hours, Kira finally shook his head thoroughly and spoke up. "...You already** lost** her, Athrun. It's already too late to be selfish or for anything at all." _

_At that moment, something inside me snapped. _

_He sighed and looked at the screen calmly. "I think this conversation is over. Please don't mention it anymore and--" _

_"I LOVE HER, KIRA! Can't you understand that?-!" _

_I hated how I sounded desperate enough to scream. _

_He stared at the monitor for the longest time, and the look he gave me was skeptic enough to throw my confidence off-balance. "...If you really love Cagalli, you won't hurt her." _

_The line was cut off. _

_When he called me back several days later, I have to convince myself repetitively it was Kira's face in the screen. I had tried calling him back repeatedly after that, only to realize that he wouldn't take another call. _

_"...What is it?" _

_"Tell me, Athrun...would you like to pick bits of happiness along the way, or...strive until the end to acquire the perfect bliss?" _

_"The answer is obvious." _

_"Will you promise to make Cagalli happy?" _

_"Yes." _

_"You won't break her heart anymore?" _

_"I won't." _

_"Keep those words, Athrun. Promise me--just promise me that you won't fail Cagalli anymore." _

-

I didn't ask what made him change his mind back then - I was too glad at having my second chance. The heavy shower intensified, and the noise it made of the roof drowned the voice from inside the house. Everybody deserved second chances. Then I remembered Raww Le Klueze, Gilbert Dullindal, Rey Za Burrell, and the Extendeds, realizing that the war was started by people that were only wishing for one more chance.

I stopped trying to reach over for the key. It was out of my reach, just like she intended, just like _her_. I had promised that I would never fail Cagalli ever again.

Inside of me, a voice chided, _you already did. _

_You already did._


	12. Cagalli, Day 11

**Cagalli, Day 11 **

**_S L A P ! _**

_I stumbled back, cheek stinging from the hit, and Mana caught me before I landed callously on the floor. "Lord Uzumi! How could you--" _

_"Be quiet, Mana." Father gradually placed his hand down, and gave me one of his authentic glares. "I hope you learn something from this." _

_It was bloody reckless—but I looked up and returned him with a challenging stare. "I didn't do anything wrong." _

_My father sighed heavily and kneaded his temples. "First of all, you ran away from home, leaving a mess behind, and ended up at _ _Heliopolis__, which was turning to a battlefield. Two, you joined the Desert Dawn and played a role of some warrior princess--" He shook his head at this, "Then you boarded the Archangel and almost made our soldiers shoot down the Head Representative's daughter. How many more times are you going to jeopardize your life and give me more headaches, Cagalli?" _

_"But--" _

_"Do you know how I can't sleep at night, worrying about my stupid daughter's safety while she's out there in the front line, treating war like it's a real-scale fighting game?.!" _

_His voice was quivering above usual, eyes flaring with concern rather than anger, and I unconsciously sunk my face down. "You...didn't tell me about those MS." _

_"I know nothing of it." _

_"Father--" _

_"Remember this, Cagalli. Your life doesn't belong only to yourself, and there'll be a time when the decisions you make will affect millions of life." _

_ "...I'm sorry." _

_The rest of Father's sentence remained unspoken, and it was two years later when I finally found out what he truly meant. _

_'And no matter what you decide, I'll always be with you.' _

-

Out of the blackness, the first thing I noticed was the constant banging at the window. Every five seconds or more, a furious wind would blow or the rain intensified, forcing one of the branches to knock energetically at the glass pane.

The alarm clock on top of the bedside dresser read 5 A.M.

My bath robe hung open as I slipped out of the bed, revealing a body wrapped only in a bathing suit's thin material to the cold air, and I instantly hugged the robe tighter. My throat felt like it has been rubbed with sandpaper, and my pillow was slightly damp.

_'Don't stop-- _

In an instant, yesterday's events played like a fast-forwarded movie, forcing out an almost cry from myself. I had left him just like that in the rain, someone who once meant everything to me, begging for my absolution. Even when he's backed to a corner, even as I've spoken nothing but poison and hatred to his schemes, he was still clinging to what was already lost.

--_loving me_'

Opening the bedroom's door, I half expected he was still shrouded in the rumpled blankets on the couch. Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was still as nicely intact as yesterday, pillows and blanket tidily folded on top of the sofa.

No, he didn't-

I quickly ran to the front door, and opened it. And there he was, still sitting at the exact same place where I left him yesterday, completely soaked from head to toe as if he just took a swim with his clothes on. With his wrist still cuffed to the pole.

"Athrun!"

There was no reaction at first, and for a second, I felt my heart stopped. Much to my relief, he eventually stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He seemed to gradually focus as I cupped his face, shaking him all the while. His face felt almost icy cold, and I wondered if he had stayed up all night like this, soaked up to his bones to the horrible thoughts of continuous repenting.

"Why didn't you free yourself from the pole? I gave you the key!"

Though at such a confused time, he still willed out a weak grin, whispering, "I...couldn't reach it..."

"What?"

It was at that time I whirled around and found the key right where I dropped it yesterday, smudged with mud and rain. Apparently, I had dropped the key at the place where it was unreachable by him at any point. Yesterday, I was happy to let him rot under the rain—but today; the very notion itself was horrible.

As the handcuffs clicked open, Athrun freed himself and stroke his wrist. He said nothing at first, not bothering to get up, and focused on his hand, his bangs covering his eyes from my view.

I didn't need the aptitudes of a psychic to know what he was thinking.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." I told him finally.

"Ah."

"Get inside and change. Then tell the culp—Kira—anybody to pick us up." I sprang to my feet, flicking the drops of rain from my face. "Can you get up?"

"...I guess."

He groggily rose to his feet, and the next second, my sight was filled with blue. Even when he' s not soaked from head to toe, Athrun was still a man whose weight was almost twice of mine, and getting his entire weight on top of me without warning was terrifying. I let out a yelp as my knees bent over from the load, and fell flat on my back. "The hell?.! Geroffme!" I tried desperately to pull out my hand that had been sandwiched between us, and gave his body a push. It resulted like I haven't tried at all.

Then I felt his warm gasp on my neck, the sharp intake of breathes that was hot on my skin, and the burning feeling of his body seeping through the dampened clothing. "Oh, heavens," I uttered, the realization striking at the worst time. "You have a fever. And I thought Coordinators are immune to any kind of viruses."

For a while, we lie there in the rain, Athrun on top of me, pinning my every movement, almost completely at his mercy if only he wasn't crippled by the fever. My current bedding was slowly but sure drenching into my t-shirt, though I have the strangest inkling that I wasn't the only one enjoying this situation. "Oy, do I need to tell you that you're very hea--"

"S-sorry." he murmured softly, pushing himself off me and taking another attempt to stand up again, only to end up falling miserably once more.

"Do me a favor, Athrun." Placing one of his arms on my shoulder, I eventually heaved him up to his feet. "Stop apologizing and get up to your feet."

Through sheer and relentless effort, we finally reached the bedroom. I dumped him on top of the bed, and tossed him his dry t-shirt and clean pair of pants, and ordered--told him to change.

"I don't think I can do it myself," he said as I reached the doorway.

"Do what?"

"Changing."

I have always saved my official Death Glare for times like this, but as he sat on the edge of the bed, the mud smearing half of his body, I couldn't help but think he doesn't need my rage especially now. There was only a couple times that the great Athrun Zala looked almost vulnerable in my eyes, the helpless look as he witnessed Patrick Zala's blood drops floating in space, the tears he had shed after our great escape from the 1st G.E.N.E.S.I.S...

During his years as Kisaka's official replacement, as my personal bodyguard, the expression never faltered—eyes that were fixed into a single point. Maybe that was why, no matter what, I felt he would stay with me at all times. And that was part of the reason I could never, ever resist if he ever has a request—no matter how absurd.

The obnoxious branch was doing the constant rapping at the window again. _Knockknockknockknockknock, _it went in my head. _Earth to Cagalli, are you still there? Or your senses have finally flown to PLANT as well?_

"Only the top. Change the bottom yourself."

_Almost. _

A ghost of an almost-awkward smile flashed through Athrun's features, as if he'd expected my answer, and he nodded.

-

"I can't believe it!"

The accursed rain didn't stop as it grew to afternoon, and after I braved the forest, to the surveillance camera, nobody, nobody came to my rescue. I had been standing for almost half an hour in the intense shower when a hushed sound crackled from the loudspeakers.

"Hello! Is somebody there?"

Silence, save a thunderous roar that promised hours of endless storm.

_Great. Just great. Such luck, that the stupid cloud chose it to let loose here, of all the dumbest luck, to be stuck for the next few hours...or perhaps several more days. _

I envied Lacus's ability to remain positive anytime, especially a time like this. What would she have done...? Of course, she probably would never face the dangers of being marooned to an unknown island with a man and have to buy her way out. ...She's probably one of those that planned this sad excuse of a vacation beforehand.

My next hour was spent in the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen's drawers, cursing all the while, throwing away the hindrances and unneeded stuffs—for the love of God, who needs two chopping board? Almost every cooking utensils were there, as if the kitchen was gonna be featured in a stylist cooking channel. I've turn the place upside down and found not a single drug, no antibiotics, no...thing. Absolutely nothing. Mentally cursing my damn luck, the damn culprits, and Athrun for not preparing any basic medications... didn't help. No other choice but to do it the old fashioned way.

Athrun opened his eyes sleepily when I dabbed the cloth on his forehead, eyes warily searching my face, his fingers went to the cloth. "What's this?"

"I couldn't find any medications or antibiotics," I told him, "Hopefully your fever would go down with this."

"Hn."

"I'll cook you something later."

"Thanks..."

"Idiot, what are you thanking me for?"

"Did you tell them to fetch us?"

"I wanted to, but alas, the stupid weather prevented us any contact to the outside world. Blame yourself, if you find this situation dismal. Because I've never heard of a Coordinator that got a fever 'cause he went out and played under the rain."

"Anyone would catch a fever if they stayed all night in the rain, Cagalli, I'm afraid it could be worse—perhaps a pneumonia—if I was weaker."

"Need I remind you that you brought this upon yourself?"

My tone ended up harsher than I originally intended, as Athrun closed his eyes and turned his face away, and I knew our conversation was over. I've effectively dealt the crushing blow and shut him up for good. When I reached out to change the cloth, he caught my hand and gripped it. "You said you haven't forgiven me yet. Yet you're nursing me."

"Should I just leave you out there, so by the time they come for us, you have turned into a big blue and red mushroom?"

"I meant them," he said again, "Every word I said yesterday. Really meant them."

_'Don't stop-- _

If I tried replying him, I realize my voice would waver, so I leapt to my feet after changing the cloth and left the room, mumbling about cooking the gruel and healthy food for the sickly. Fortunately, my legs didn't fail me like my words.

_Don't stop loving me.' _

Only after he was out of earshot that I found myself whispering, saying words that had refused to form in Athrun's presence. "You idiot...whoever told you I already did?"


	13. Athrun, Day 12

**A/N: **Credit to Garowyn for beta-reading, as always.

**Athrun, Day 12 **

-

_These days, Aprilius One has been programmed to synchronize with everybody's mood, with hopes that the rain would wash away every sin, hatred and sadness away. It worked the opposite way instead, as they only blew up larger than life when it rained. _

_It hasn't stopped since Valentine. _

_The office smelled like a mixture of whiskey and cigars, a scent that was kept to make the occupant forget about the damp weather outside. From any problems that inevitably might come from outside, drawing out memories best forgotten. _

_"Father." _

_He looked up from his laptop, and stopped typing only to cast me an examining look from head to toe before returning to the screen. A normal question here would be 'How are you?', but for Patrick Zala, it didn't work that way. "I see you're an elite now." _

_I hesitated, digging my feet deeper into the carpet. Nowadays, expecting a compliment from him was like hoping for the dead to return to life. _

_"Didn't the academy teach you how to properly address a superior officer?" _

_Propping my feet, I instantly performed a salute. "Athrun Zala, reporting sir!" _

_"At ease," he said. "I already assigned you under Raww Le Klueze's team. He's not exactly ZAFT's favorite, but that man can hold his own in battle. I'm sure he'll be an excellent captain." _

_I raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're sayi-" _

_"Didn't you watch the news, Athrun? We're preparing for war." _

_Nothing came out as I tried to sputter. _

_"The reconnaissance team found that the Naturals were producing _ _Mobile__ Suits at _ _Heliopolis__. Your first mission will be-" _

_"Father, I... don't want to go to war." _

_By the time I realized that sentence has slipped out of my mouth unnoticed, the look on his face was more than scandalized, and he finally looked up from the screen long enough to stare at me. "What did you say?" He said slowly, voice dripping with murder. It was a rhetorical challenge, any answer would be considered superfluous. _

_"Nobody wants a war!" I raised my voice, forgetting the stance. "Mother would be very sad to see you like thi-" _

_Somewhere deep in my mind, I already predicted the outcome. I saw his fingers clutched around the ashtray in the middle of my sentence, and decided not to evade as he thrown it across the room, aiming directly to my face. The ashtray fell off with a thud on the carpet, and something warm started to drip down my forehead. _

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO! Can't you see that I'm doing all of this for your sake? Look at yourself now, Athrun!" He yelled, jabbing a finger furiously. "You're wearing the red uniform; you have a promising career and a beautiful fiancé. You're the one who would gain the most from this! And you dare say that to me?-!" _

_I glanced down on the ashtray's remains on my feet. Trickles of blood were flowing down my cheeks now, dripping on the carpet. _

_"Remember Lenore? Your mother? Remember how she died?" His voice was cracking noticeably at the last word, and for the first time I was finally aware how old he seemed under the office's dim lighting, with his sagging skin and blood-shot eyes. I didn't notice how lifeless they looked until he muttered my mother's name. _

_He waved his hand impatiently, turning back to his laptop. "Get out of my office. Make sure you send a notice to Lacus that you're going to war." _

_I stepped to the exit after saluting him for the last time. "Yes sir." _

_"Remember, Athrun. I won't allow you to be inferior." _

_"I understand, Councilor Zala." _

_"We won't let them get away with this," I heard him say with a broken voice. "Apology and tears of regret won't bring the dead back to life." _

And neither is revenge_, I meant to say to him. But the office's door has slid close behind me, making the gap between us even more evident than before. My voice couldn't reach him, even if I screamed. _

-

To think, that nothing has changed.

My father had loved the reprogrammed rain in PLANT. Every time it happened, he would wrap one of his arms around my mother's shoulder and looked as if he had everything in the world. He loved it because my mother had adored it, the earthy smell that seeped from the moist ground, water drops that seemed like silver threads from the sky, and the rat-tatting rhythm against the roof that my mother often described like a lullaby. Above all that, he loved it because he could spend more quality time with his most precious ones. It was one of the rare moments I found him at peace enough to really smile.

Then the Bloody Valentine came, severing the family ties that my mother had been holding together with her existence alone. We've let her death to ruin our life, letting it damage my father's mind, and never had enough time learning to appreciate the life she has led. He loathed rain with a passion soon after, often cursing the futility of the idea, as such thing wasn't needed by the potent Coordinators, and unnecessary things should quickly get disposed of without hesitation. He was a man that clung to his reminiscences so painfully, trying to shape the world in his ideals for the sake of his memories alone.

Our tastes and goals might differ, but like it or not, I carried his blood within me.

This morning, I found Cagalli asleep right beside me, using her own arms as a pillow on the side of the bed. Sleep-deprived and edgy, she's never looked so lovely in my eyes. A pail of water was right beside her on the floor. The cloth, already warm, slid down my face when I tried to get up, and I slipped out of the bed, careful not to make a sound.

Minutes later, Cagalli's shrill voice came from the bedroom. "Athrun!"

She emerged from the bedroom immediately, the blond strands framing her face. Her eyebrows rose up in irritation when she found me in the living room's couch, while I was trying very hard to ignore the fact that she didn't look too pleased.

I knew it needed a lot of restraint in her part to not use her fist. That and the fact that my body still felt feverish when there's nothing to treat me with, not with the first aid kit gone and the rain looked as if it would never cease. Letting me out of her sight was considered a matter of life and death for her—at least it seemed like that to me—and to be honest, I was furtively delighted.

However, it was short-lived.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

I smiled at her, wan and grim, not really wanting to tell her what I've been thinking. "I think your method might be working."

-

_"It's not gonna work," Dearka shook his head profusely. "you're really out of your mind, just like Yamato said." _

_At the plan's commencement, my old war-buddies had very diverse opinions. Yzak, surprisingly, had been very understanding, though at the first mention he had nagged like a headless chicken, and now he's creepily calm about it. Dearka, the self-proclaimed female expert, was throwing a fit. And now he was in an endless attempt of talking me out of my so-called insane plan. _

_"I've told you before, Zala." Elthman started again, flicking back his blonde bangs, "If you really love a woman, you let them go." _

_"And if you let them go, and they don't return, what will you do?" _

_Dearka scoffed. "You're not gonna start an endless tirade about how you can't live without her, are you? Because you're like a pimp, you can always find enough girls anywhere you go, **stud**." _

_"It's not my fault that women latch themselves into me and not you, Dearka." _

_Shockingly, both of them sighed. _

_"I think Athrun should do what he wants to do," Yzak started, "at least he knows how to handle the Orb princess. But if she decides to point the gun at you and pull the trigger, there's nothing we can do. And to be frank, I want to see that with my own eyes." _

_"Always the supporting friend, Yzak." I grinned wryly at him. _

_Yzak shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who said that she's not the most patient girl in the universe." _

_"Think twice before you decide to give this a go, Athrun," Dearka said again, "think what will happen if she ever finds out—if there's one thing that every women shared, it's intolerance." _

_And especially Cagalli Yula Attha, I thought. With her battle history in the Desert Dawn, and two years of being her bodyguard—I thought I knew her well enough. But then, I thought I knew Kira good enough, and... _

_"You haven't answered my question." I addressed Dearka, who was leaning against my office's wall with a stubborn look. _

_Laid back and ever the flamboyant playboy, I predicted Dearka's the first one who'd voice his agreement on my plan, but it turned out he was the only one whose resolve I couldn't wear down in time. He looked away when he responded. "Then it means she's not the one for you." _

_Our staring contest only occurred for, perhaps, five minutes but it was one of the longest in my life. "I'm sorry," I uttered finally, "but that's against my principles." _

_With one last sigh, he pushed himself off the wall. "Do whatever you want," he replied, walking to the exit. "Because I don't give a damn, Zala, Really." _

_The door was sliding halfway when I chose to speak. "Maybe if you fought more, you'd keep her." _

_I watched as his back tensed, and then he was striding across the room in a blink of an eye, pulling my collar roughly, nostrils flaring, as if he had tried putting up with me for years. "You try being in my shoes," he hissed, with as much fury I've seen in Yzak's eyes at Nicol's death, "because you'd see what it really does to you, watching someone you loved walking away." _

_By the time he worked out enough vigor to swing his fist at me, Yzak had wedged himself between us and pulled the blonde away, screaming some senses back into him. Dearka wrestled out of Yzak's grip harshly, ignoring the other man's yells, and didn't look back as he left my office in frenzied steps. _

_I didn't try calling him back or chasing him to apologize either. _

_It was the day before my departure to earth that I found myself punching his number to my phone, and caught myself speechless as his irate face materialized in the screen. _

_"What do you want?" he answered crossly. _

_"Listen, I..." There was a pause—and then I saw him waiting for the rest of my sentence, watching as I worked out the rest of my crumbling shame to produce a coherent apology. "amsorryforbeingsuchanass." _

_"I didn't catch that, Chairman." _

_"I said I'm sorry!" _

_This time he grinned, slowly and finally. "That's better." _

_"So we're okay?" _

_"Sure." But then he sighed, something I've seen him do so rarely. "But I'm still not agreeing this crazy scheme, and not against it either." _

_"...Why are you like this? I've expected Yzak to oppose, but..." _

_"Sorry man, but this is Elthman at his best, you're not gonna get him more honest than now." He massaged his temples, "I know how it is with your principles. What you call principles is considered **pride** by most humans." _

_I couldn't find something intelligible to reply with, and waited as his ramble continued. _

_"I've been where you are, Athrun. Pining over something--someone that most people, even your best friends would consider suicidal and insane, thinking that you've reached the top of the world, and when that one person turned you down—you don't know how much that hurts." _

_I've considered his story as the prisoner on board the _ _Archangel__ along, and Miriallia's indifference at my questions about him. I've even predicted how they didn't make it work in the end, the many differences, the endless fights, Dearka's womanizing, Miriallia's stubbornness, the clashing background. I've experienced all that with Cagalli, trying to work it out for two years, until everything started to pile out, things that were left unsaid and went undone, until the war—every bit of it started to take its toll on us. _

_Somehow I managed to swallow the lump in my throat, but my voice came out like a stranger's. "That's the risk I'm willing to take."_


	14. Cagalli, Day 13

_A/N: Dear readers and reviewers, first of all, I apologize for the great delay in update, but lately real life was becoming more hectic, and there's not that much time for writing anymore. I promise I won't abandon this fic and for more info please refer to my bio. I'm afraid the next update will be more sporadic and so please do not ask me to 'update soon'. _

_Thank you for your attention._

_to chardreams: Yes, you're right. I'm glad someone finally noticed those lines are from the OP4 and ED4. _

_Many thanks to Garowyn for the great beta-reading._

**Orb, 11 AM**

"Any news from our honeymooners?"

Kira Yamato didn't stop in his rapid strides, and Mwu La Fllaga fought hard to keep up with the younger man's pace. "We tried the surveillance camera yesterday, but apparently the storm had made it impossible to transmit anything perceivable." Kira stopped to bite his thumb nervously. "I hope they're all right..."

"Aww, don't be glum like that." The older man patted his back cheerfully. "I mean, they're Athrun and Cagalli. You can throw them out to space and into a self-detonating huge-ass contraption, and they'll still return unscathed, right?"

The Orb general whipped his head dangerously to Mwu. "This isn't a joking matter! Who knows if they've actually started killing each other there?"

Mwu fretfully took a step back. "T-Take it easy, Kira..."

"Major, I gave Cagalli a _gun_. A GUN! I don't want to go there and find only their dead bodies!"

"You worry too much! I mean, if they have all those history together, it will definitely take something very big to make them really slaughter each other."

"Oh, yes, like finding out how the plan was conceived by one of them?"

"Calm down, Kira, calm down..."

"Reconciliation my ass..."

Unbeknownst to both of them, a figure was listening silently and disappeared into the darkness.

**Cagalli, Day 13 **

"_Did you lose something?"_

_I glanced up from the floor to Lacus' serene face, and inwardly winced. There's no way for me to tell her what I've been searching for. What should I tell her? My past? The only thing I received from a friend? (No, he had given so much that you once thought you couldn't live without him, but you learned to pick up the pieces eventually.) The last thing my former boyfriend has given to me? (No, Cagalli, that was a hug, you remembered clearly because he was the one who stepped up first and took you in his arms. It was our goodbye.)_

"_Nothing," I replied to her, noting that not even a slightest frown had appeared on her face even when she could always discern a lie when she hears one. Years of working and living with children and politicians had trained Lacus to be a true lie-detector. "It's nothing important."_

"_Oh," was Lacus' only response as she looked across from my desk, eyes focusing on somewhere I couldn't place, and when she finally excused herself I finally realized what she was looking at. _

_It was my hand, unconsciously fingering my neck, where my lost ring used to be._

_-_

You know how those angst-ridden movies always have rain in their scenes? Whether it's from the sky or from one of the characters' eyes or both, it's always waterworks.

Oh, great news, the weather forecast for today: 'expect a rainy day with storms coming your way.'

To hell with moralities and duties. If they want me to stay here and rot, it's their choice.

Early this morning, Athrun's fever, along with his countenance has finally gotten better. He still has that look of an unwanted puppy, which made me want to hug him and hit him at the same time.

-Did you lose something?-

Tired and drove to my wit's end, normally I would start screaming at anybody that tried to start a meaningless conversation with me. But this voice has always been serene and soothing, and somehow, the reason that she's one of the culprits that had dumped me into this hellhole didn't bother me that much.

"I already told you, _nothing_." I shook my head profusely, and imagined her sitting in a classic chair inside a room with countless monitors, images of me from every angle, scrutinizing my every movement while sipping her tea with a small, secretive smile.

And I could really imagine her grin actually getting wider. –It's okay if you said so.-

"The play is over, Lacus. Get me out of here, because it's useless. Athrun already confessed everything to me."

-Oh? It seems to me just now you're quite enjoying the vacation. What more could you get, Cagalli? A vacation to a romantic island with Athrun. I could hardly get one, and now I'm enjoying every second of it.-

"Just because you're on vacation doesn't mean I have to get one. If I had known, you would have dragged me down to some beach in Barbados or Izu, kicking and screaming."

-Exactly. That's why we opted to...oh, throw you down from some several hundred feet above?-

"You could have _killed_ me."

-In which we didn't. Oh, Cagalli, we know you're tired of these words, but do you really think that we'd risk this if there's no chance of getting the two of you together?-

I shot the camera my most dangerous look, armed with the knowledge that it has absolutely no chance of affecting the person in the other line. "What do you mean?"

Just then, assorted adolescent voices erupted on the background, greeting me. Some I recognized, though others not so much.

-Say hello to Cagalli, children!-

"H-hi, kids. I trust you're all well?" Immediately I felt the guilt of never visiting for four years. Some of them should be pushing the teen years, the rebellious phase, and soon the orphans would be leaving for the society.

-Cagalli, how come you never visited us again?-

"I was kinda busy, Timmy, but I promise I'll go the moment I have the time. I'll bring lotsa gifts for everyone!"

-Wheee! Cagalli, then, can you bring us a baby?-

My brain stopped working for approximately five point two seconds. "Baby? What baby, Rosie?"

-Mama Lacus said you're going on a honeymoon with Athrun, so by the time you come back you'll have a baby!-

The nerve of these kids. Where the hell did they hear this stuff? "No, Josh, I'm _not_ on a honeymoon, I'm just going on a _vacation_, so I'm not going to have a baby, okay?"

-Ehh? But my neighbor once went away for to a honeymoon, and they have a baby!-

Kids. They caught onto these things nowadays? Now how am I gonna answer that question? "No, Shinichi, you see, I was not really on a honeymoon--"

-Now, now, kids, Mama and Cagalli need to talk, so why don't you go out and have Uncle Kisaka teach you how to raise a _proper_ princess.-

"I HEARD THAT!"

Minutes after the children said their goodbyes, Lacus turned her sole attention to me. –Now, what was it...oh, right. Your reconciliation plan.-

"Right. _Your_ reconciliation plan. Or more importantly, Athrun's. And get us out of here." I paused to give the camera my most pleading look. "Please?"

She should understand how hard it was for me to say such things.

-Sure.-

"But...?"

-Only if you've found it in your heart to bond with Athrun, and walk along the same path again.-

"That's out of the question. The heart--" I stopped, not wanting to believe that I've made such words from my mouth. "--chooses who it loves. You can't force it the other way."

-Nobody forced you before.-

"Things have changed, Lacus. And sometimes it's for the better."

-The way I see it, nothing has changed.- A slight pause, and her voice grew softer. -You're _still_ living in the past.-

Ah. I was wondering when will someone notice that and tell me out loud about it.

Then I imagined Lacus, over the multiple screens somewhere in Onogoro Island, smiling over our conversation like it was done over coffee break. –Your plane will arrive sometime.- she said, and somewhere in the back of my mind, the whole idea sounded nauseating and relieving at the same time. –I want you to take your time for these last days you two have. To really communicate and talk some things over.-

Easier said than done, I thought. It was either one of us wasn't listening or the other simply didn't care.

Then it came over me like lightning.

Inside the darkness of the room, Athrun's breathing sounded like a child's—harmless and calm, like he hasn't been changed by time. I reached out to push away his stray bangs from his eyes very carefully, as I've never seen him so relaxed. His soldier instincts must have been honed to perfection, but at the very state, he looked nothing like one.

"Are you listening, Athrun?"

There was, of course, no reply for the sole exception of his soft breathing in the bedroom's dim lighting.

"Listen, I just talked to Lacus, and she said she's going to get us out of here soon. She asked me to _talk_ with you." I sighed and warily kneaded my temple. The rest was going to be difficult, even when he's unconscious. "The truth is, I was devastated when you left and I had to stay. Four years ago, I had believed we had a chance for everything. I thought—you were my everything and vice versa. And then you had to go for Chairman Zala—and the only thought in my mind when I saw you in the TV, waving with a plastic smile like a puppet leader was '_I'm never going to see him again._' That's why I sent you that letter." Looking at Athrun's sleeping face through a film of tears was suddenly too difficult. "There was this certain phase in my life where I hate you so much, and God, it was so tiring. Forgetting you has also been the most tiring thing. But to stop loving you—was the only thing I couldn't do."

I stared at his face in the blackness, the soft bluish bangs, the features that really belonged to a woman, burning the image into my memory and felt my heart sank, realizing how much I'm gonna miss everything of him. "All I wanted by the time we went back to our lives is simply _move on._ You and I, we've been doing it for the last four years. We had our shares of good memories and I have faith in you—that you could do it."

Getting up to the door, I smiled wanly at him for the last time. "Thank you for being such a good listener." I touched my face, and surprisingly, I was dry-eyed at finding it so easy to finally let it all spill.

-

"_Looking for this?"_

_Kira was standing across from me at my desk, and in his hand, dangled an object that has been disturbing my sleep for the last two weeks. The look on his face was unreadable, but he wasn't smiling. He seemed to have prepared a very long rant...I mean, speech. But he was silent, and eyed me quietly, and just then I realized he was waiting for my reply._

"_Sort of," I answered with a wan smile, and unconsciously, my hands reached out for the item. He didn't extend his hand or made any motion to return the object. "Where did you find it?"_

"_Have you been looking for it?" he said, eyes never leaving mine. "Everywhere?"_

"_No, you idiot. I just realized I lost it this morning. Give it to me."_

"_You're lying."_

_I wanted to laugh at him silly, but my twin brother's blank look slowly turned into one of pity, and instantly I felt like doing nothing else but to weep to my heart's content. Surprisingly, I was dry-eyed and my voice sounded dangerously normal._

"_Harsh words, Kira. We politicians are liars by nature. And I'm returning it." _

_By then, he had left the ring on my desk, halfway striding to the door, muttering something under his breath. "Don't lose it again."_

I didn't know it at that time, but he had made his choice, sealing it along with my fate.

But there was a sudden jolt at the back of my head, and the rest was darkness, and the last thing I heard was a faint snort.


	15. Cagalli, Day 14

**A/N: **When was my last update? Oh yeah, last year. Sorry for being extremely late, and I'm currently looking for a beta reader. Anybody interested? Drop me a pm or a line at my LJ.

**Cagalli, Day 14 **

There were many, many ways for a vacation to go perfectly wrong.

"Don't move too much."

Get thrown from an altitude of 5000 feet for one, or get deserted on an island with the last person on earth you want to be, and fill that vacation with fights that make your god-awful job seemed like a godsend.

"We don't want the picture to go wrong, do we?"

Amazingly, it didn't top this one.

"Now, say chee---se!"

The camera's annoying blitz flashed blindingly for a second, and the man moved to the camera, checking the result. "Hey, it wasn't so bad."

Ignoring him as much as I could, I tried to undo the knots that trapped me into the damn wooden chair.

"Don't even think of it, honey," He waved his hand dismissively, showing me the picture taken by the digital camera. One thing I loved about cameras, they always pictured your emotions the best-I had never looked that desperate to get away. "That rope is as sturdy as rock."

I turned to shoot him my most menacing glare. "I'm telling you for the last time. Let. Me. Go. NOW."

"You're not in any position to have such absurd requests," He tapped my chin lovingly, and I brusquely threw away my face in disgust. "Wait till our guest of honor arrives."

"Who...?" I raised my eyebrow curiously. "You don't mean..."

He shrugged. "Of course. I believe he's a punctual man, so our wait shouldn't be too long."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I sighed before trying to kick him in the shin. "Jona! That's it! Untie me now, or I swear I'll make you wish that you've never been born!"

"That's not how you're supposed to talk to your future husband, you know," He shook his head dramatically. "I believe our engagement is still on, even though the circumstances are just as dire."

"You're a really sick bastard."

"Love you too, honey," Jona gave me a sickeningly repulsing smile. "Besides, you always know I don't take no as an answer. What kind of letter is this anyway?"

He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and threw it to my feet. It was something I wrote long ago, though I only vaguely recalled the memory now.

_- _

_Dear Jona Roma Seiran, _

_I regret to inform you that you have been eliminated from further contention as my fiancée. As you are probably aware, the competition was exceedingly tough and dozens of well-qualified candidates such as yourself also failed to make the final cut. I will, however, keep your name on file should an opening become available. So that you may find better success in your future romantic endeavors, please allow me to offer the following reason(s) you were disqualified from the competition: _

_Your last name is objectionable. I can't imagine taking it, hyphenating it, or subjecting my children to it. _

_Your first name is objectionable. I believe in the ancient tongue at some parts of Orb, it meant 'Moon' that make it inevitably sound kinda girlie. It's just not something I can picture myself yelling out in a fit of passion. _

_The fact that our dining experiences to date has left MY wallet little lighter, and YOUR pants a little tighter! _

_You failed the 20 Question Rule, i.e., I asked you 20 questions about yourself before you asked me more than one about myself. _

_Your legs are skinnier than mine. _

_I find your inability to pilot a mobile suit extraordinarily unappealing. _

_The phrase "Me, myself and I" has popped up far too often in conversation. _

_You still live with your parents and yet you won't accept my brother. _

_Although I do enjoy opera when it's necessary, I find your wardrobe of 'Phantom of the Opera' a little disconcerting. _

_The media has nicknamed us as 'Beauty and the Beast'. _

_Your recent decision to shot me down as I tried to stop the ascending war has leaded me to believe you're up for a coup d'etat. _

_Your ability to belch the alphabet is not a trait that I am seeking in a long-term partner. _

_Your habit of flicking your bangs has leads me to question your sexuality. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Cagalli Yula Athha (C-YA!) _

_P.S.: Please make some friends while you're in there, Jona. Hope you enjoy your cell. We even sent an assassin as your guard! _

_- _

I have to admit that it was kinda cruel, though it wrote from my heart. "But I meant every word in there, Jona," I said with a mocking look, unable to suppress my laugh. "Honesty is a _veeerry_ crucial element in marriage."

"Shut up!" He raised the gun he's been holding, and pointed it threateningly to my face. "Or I'll blow off that pretty face of yours."

"Aren't you a brave one, facing an unarmed girl tied to a chair?" I stared back at him sternly.

"Don't mock me, Cagalli," He clicked the gun and it echoed loudly in the cave. "I'm not joking."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A voice called out from the other side of the room, followed by creaking sound of the large double doors.

I turned immediately to the doors, and found Athrun standing there, barely managing a calm facade. He eyed me, who was tied sturdily into a chair, and turned his attention to Jona, who was sporting a black cloak and a paper mask covering the upper half of his face. Athrun inspected the latter from head to toe, and finally managed to stutter something under his breath. "Oh my God," was what I barely heard.

"Yes, yes, the Char Az- er, Le Klueze syndrome is contagious," I informed him sardonically.

"Oh, Alex! So glad you could come," Jona spread his arms welcomingly. "Now, raise your hands. One false move and she is dead."

"So, I got this—invitation." Athrun threw a small ivory colored card to Jona's feet, little golden words gleaming back in the candle's dim light:

**_You're cordially invited to the wedding of: _**

**_Jona Roma Seiran _**

**_& _**

**_Cagalli Yula Attha _**

_Dear Haumea, he even went so far to print us a wedding invitation?! _

Quietly obeying the lunatic's words, Athrun did as he was told and glanced at me from the corner of my eyes. I have been mouthing to him, "Get out of here!" which apparently didn't work or he just couldn't read lips.

"I bet you're wondering why I've invited you here," Jona said, raising the barrel of his gun threateningly to Athrun.

"Actually, no." The Coordinator shook his head calmly and I found his ability to still smile at the moment very disconcerting. "I'm more curious why you're still alive. I always imagined you to be dead in the most outrageous positions."

Jona flinched annoyingly, and stood closer to Athrun, aiming his gun directly at his forehead. "Thought I got squashed like a bug, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint you, Dino, but as you can see I'm very much alive and kicking."

"How come you're still alive? I heard that you got hit by a falling Mobile Su-"

Athrun must have caught the most fed up look from me before his speech was cut off by the other man. "Oh great, here we'll go again..." I said to myself, noting that Jona was going on a rampart very soon.

"What are you trying to imply?! Mwu La Fllaga blocked the Lohengrin and Tannhauser beams, something that they said was able to demolish a castle, _twice_ with just a mobile suit and he didn't even lose a limb! You survived a plummet to the sea and all of your organs are still intact! That bastard Yamato, endured a self-destruct program from Aegis, G.E.N.E.S.I.S.'s beam, a stab right to the cockpit, and yet he's still ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!...!" He said this while pulling at his hair insanely, and shook his head like someone who's supposed to be in a straitjacket.

"Why aren't you wondering that?! Huuuh?! Punk?"

"And you!" Jona turned his aim suddenly to my face, pulling me closer to him by the t-shirt's collar. "You dare place me in prison!"

"You're guilty of treason," I replied quietly. "That act alone is worthy of a death sentence, Jona. You should be glad that you got away with exile."

"I'm your future husband, wench! How dare you treat me like this!" He released his clutch, and with one swift motion, slapped me across the face.

"Jona!"

The man turned to Athrun, whose hands have curled up into fists. "What's the matter, Alex? Do you have something to say to me?"

The look Athrun gave him was anything but friendly. "Don't hit her."

"Oh yeah?" There was something about Jona's voice that sounded confident and proud, making the thought of the guy having all of his limbs broken all the more delightful. "I'm her fiancée. I get to make the decisions."

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "You slap like a girl."

This time, Jona pulled my face up inconveniently through the strands of my bangs, and hissed ominously to my face. "Maybe you'll learn more manners if you lose that smart tongue of yours."

"Jona!" I heard Athrun called again from the other side of the room. His tone had made it clear.

Seiran released his death grip from my hair and shot another glare at Athrun, who quietly returned it. "I almost forgot about you, Alex. You should know, you're our honorable guest, as a witness to our wedding."

Athrun gave the look as if he's been struck by lightning in broad daylight, and I flinched in annoyance. "Don't listen to him."

"As I'm perfectly aware, you weren't present at our last ceremony, and stupid Yamato just happened to be around to ruin such a perfect day."

The Coordinator gave me a quick look, and turned back to the purple haired man. "Is that why that veil is stuck on Cagalli's head?"

Jona shrugged. "You should know women are such obnoxious creatures. One minor detail will make them put off the wedding. I happened to have minor choices for this ceremony, seeing that it is sudden, and the location isn't what you'd exactly call _chic_."

"Sudden? Chic?" I shook my head as violent as I could, throwing the veil off my head. "Like hell this is! For the love of Haumea, Jona! This is a damn cave! How the hell did you found out that we're here anyway?"

The grin on his face was so smug that I felt like puking. "I overheard that despicable brother of yours talking to Fllaga. How foolish of them to let such precious info be leaked, don't you think?"

"Indeed," I laughed grimly. Meanwhile, Athrun was casting a look around the damp and dark cave, as if looking for a way of escape.

"So, Alex, I hope you don't mind to be the witness of our wedding. I expect no-"

"Over my dead body." Athrun and I said in unison.

"—objections from you." Jona sighed and shrugged dramatically, pointing the gun to my direction again. "As you can see, you have absolutely no say in this wedding. I only expect the words 'I do'."

"How pathetic can you get, Jona? Are you trying to marry someone you have to drag into a cave, kicking and screaming, and tied to a chair?"

"You're not so innocent yourself, Dino. How about conspiring with her brother to drop her on a deserted island for a lusty getaway?"

In the darkness of the candle-lit cave, I saw Athrun flinch.

"I think you're also a devout believer of the saying: 'All's fair in love and war'." Jona pulled me closer and hissed to my face again. "Better get this started or we'll get nowhere. Shall we skip to the part 'you may kiss the bride'?"

He drew his puckered **lips**, inclining his head towards me, and I froze.

There was a sudden jolt as I was knocked down to my back, still tied to the chair, and saw a flurry of what seemed to be blue hair. The next thing I knew, both of them was wrestling each other for the gun, and I saw—heard as the first bullet was fired, the sound echoing in the cave.

Both of them froze, stared at each other in shock as Athrun raised his blood covered hand, and I felt my blood run cold.

"ATHRUUUNN!!"

"Ahahahahahaha! Did you see, Zala?! I won at last! She's mine! Cagalli's mi---" And much to my surprise, Jona actually fainted and slammed face first into the ground. Blood trickled from his leg—where the bullet had really pierced through.

"I guess he fainted from the shock," Athrun decided and leapt up to his feet, but then he was staring at me with shock. "A-are you okay, Cagalli?"

There was a sudden relief washing over me, and I tried to hold my shaky voice, desperately holding my dignity while my hands were still tied down, and my face and clothes were smudged with last night's mud. "Untie me first."

"But you're—"

"Untie me now, dammit!"

When he finally cut off the rope—it was an impulse reaction—I jumped to his arms, knocking him down on his back, and it was then I realized my eyes were burning with tears of relief and happiness. "You idiot…" I choked, pounding on his chest over and over with all my might, and he flinched visibly. "Don't make me worry like that ever again, you hear me?"

"And I never stopped loving you too," he smiled and pulled me closer, making me all warm and silly inside.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled loudly, "I'm afraid that if I said goodbye to you, I'll end up forcing myself to go up there. I was so disappointed when everybody just went to space without me. I felt so--so left out."

"So am I," His grip on my shoulder was firm, and I could hear the rhythmic beating of his chest. "There were many times when I wished you would just say 'To hell with Orb'. I tried to understand too, but sometimes, it's just so hard."

There was a moment where I felt my heart stopped beating, and I could hardly breath. His hand was on my face, and he pulled me closer—right at that split second--The ground shook violently, and we were shook out of the moment, lips only inches apart.

Athrun took his dagger and held it readily in front, preparing as the impending footsteps came nearing. Then, the large double doors were blown off their hinges as if were two pieces of paper, and dust immediately filled the room.

Numerous flashlights were cast to our faces, and after gaining my vision back, I found out that it was attached to the numerous helmets belonging to soldiers, each of them inspecting the room with the gun's barrel aiming everywhere they moved. "We've located Representative Attha and Chairman Zala," One of them reported to his ear piece.

Before I knew it, I was pulled back to my feet, and secured out of the cave by a bunch of soldiers in uniforms. The sunset was cracking at the horizon, and I spotted Freedom stood proudly on the beach, its cockpit opened. Among the ruckus, I heard one familiar voice cried out, "Cagalli! Athrun!"

My brother, dressed in his pilot suit, was running to our direction with an inhuman speed, and scooped us closer, giving us bone crushing hugs as soon as reached us. I managed to spurt out, "Chok---ing, not breathing!"

"You're safe! Thank God!" Kira cried out, and as I realized he was nearly in tears, I hugged him back. Athrun was smiling sheepishly beside me.

"Chairman Zala," A solid, irritated and oddly familiar voice came from our back.

I saw what happened to be a silver haired man in ZAFT's councilor uniform, staring at us with a twitchy eyebrow. "The plane is ready for you."

"Thank you, Councilor Jule," Athrun said, releasing himself from Kira's hold.

I felt as my heart skipped a beat and the world went still. Then I cast a look on the beach. A bunch of ZAFT and ORB soldiers have landed on the island, and several choppers with the country's symbol were hovering above us, making gushes of strong wind across the island. The realization struck me hard.

Right. Our vacation's over. We each have our own duties and places—how stupid am I to expect everything just to spin right in the moment just because I will it? I have let myself be carried away by a sudden flurry of emotions.

Athrun turned back to me, and he smiled ruefully at me for a moment and then offered his hand. "I'll look forward to our meeting, Representative Attha."

"Likewise, Chairman Zala." I nodded curtly, and shook his hand.

His warmth still lingered on my hand long after he walked to his plane with the silver haired man in tow. He didn't turn back at all until he rode on the plane, and I wished he didn't look down as the plane took off.

"Representative, the plane--"

"Thank you, but I'll take Freedom," I turned to my twin, who twitched visibly as the guilt suddenly seemed to dawn on him. "I haven't ridden on a Mobile Suit for so long, and they're much faster than the choppers."

As I adjusted myself awkwardly in Kira's lap, Freedom took off in a flurry of smoke, leaving the island. I watched as the small piece of land where I've spent my vacation for the last two weeks got smaller and smaller, and felt my chest tighten with such force.

"Go ahead."

I stared at Kira curiously, but he gave nothing on his face that could clue me in.

"Go ahead and do what?" I asked.

"You're going to chew me out, right? I know, you can do that later, but there's only the two of us now."

Finding myself puzzled by this boy, I stared at him for so long, wondering how he understand me so well, and finally let out the tears that have been threatening to spill out, ever since I saw Athrun's retreating back in the beach.

Along the journey home, Kira held me tightly, making soothing noises as I wept like a child on his shoulder.


	16. Athrun, Day 15

Author's note: No, not the last chapter yet. Again, so sorry for not updating for over a year, and enjoy!

-

_'Miss Hawke is here to see you, sir.'_

_"Let her in."_

_The intercom beeps for the last time, and the door slides open, revealing Meyrin. Her hair is down today, and she hesitantly takes a step into my office. _

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Meyrin," I turn around to grab my coat, "I've reserved a place at--"_

_"I-I can't."_

_Her voice is hoarse, and for the first time that day, I take a closer look at her face. She has been crying—as dense as I get, I can tell when something like this happens._

_"You mean, you can't go? It's okay, I'll make the necessary arrangements so we can go next ti--" _

_"No, Athrun. Not today, not tomorrow, next week, or any other time."_

_I manage not to sigh, and walk towards her. "…What's wrong?"_

_"It's me. It was me, all along. It was foolish of me to think that this," she actually takes a step back, and gestures at the wide space between us, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean the carpet. "could work."_

_"You mean us," I suggest._

_She put up one hand, trying to stop me to come any closer. "The distance between us."_

_"There's none if you let me closer."_

_There's that remorse chuckle again, as if what I'd said only reopen old wounds. "…She told me to take care of you."_

It is the first time I've heard of it, but there's no surprise. I don't even need to wonder who is 'she'.

_"But she didn't tell me to stay," she shakes her head, and I realize she has been pondering and training this conversation for too long. "so I'm leaving you."_

_"Meyrin--"_

_"Goodbye, Athrun." _

_She leaves the room without even looking back, and I slink into the chair, releasing a sigh that I've been holding._

_I don't go after her to ask why. _

_There was no need to._

_-_

**Athrun, day 15**

"Rise and shine, Councilor Jule!"

Yzak shielded his eyes desperately with one arm as I opened the curtains of his hotel room, and he gushed out a torrent of rude words about uninvited intruders as morning sun flowed into the otherwise dark bedroom.

"Language, Councilor," I clucked my tongue impatiently, "Just because the office hours hasn't started yet, doesn't mean you could disregard me as your superior officer. We have that visit to the Morgenroete at nine. Chop chop!"

He stole a glance at the alarm clock beside his bed, and grumbled something rude. "It's only six in the morning!"

"Precisely. It's _already _six." I walked to the door, and paused before stepping out. "I'll see you there too, Shiho."

There was a shuffling on the bed, and Shiho Hahnenfuss meekly emerged from under the covers beside Yzak, grinning at me sheepishly. "Yes, Chairman."

-

What's left when you forcefully drag a man out of his honeymoon earlier than schedule only to start working on a hectic, boring schedule?

A bitter and homicidal man, that is.

The guards assembled behind me and announced my arrival at Morgenroete, their uniforms crisp and shiny in the morning sun. The heavy gate hissed and trembled as it slid open, revealing a blonde woman in a red jumpsuit.

She smiled and saluted me. "Welcome back to Morgenroete, Chairman Zala."

I shook her hand and saluted back. "Thank you, Erica. It's good to be back."

Erica Simmons turned around to show me the content of the factory. "We will begin the tour for the Morgenroete immediately, since Chairman Zala's schedule is packed for the day."

-

"I don't suppose you can tell me why Lacus is holding this Concert for charity so suddenly."

Councilor Jule shot me a look from behind his silver bangs, fixing eyes that say 'are you an idiot' on me, his superior officer.

I shrugged, and regained my pace along the hallway leading to the concert grounds. "No, I suppose you don't know the reason."

"Because she's Lacus Clyne, and she has a tendency to do surprising things," Yzak's grip on the CD was getting tighter. "As Chairman, you're entitled to participate, even with the minimal security and chances of assassination."

"Wonder when I'm gonna get myself a little piece of nice and quiet," Muttering to myself, I waited as the guards pushed the large double doors that lead to the concert hall, and the roar of the mass that was muffled until now instantly amplified. We have a vantage point of the concert hall, at the balcony located ten meters from the stage.

On the stage, Lacus was dancing in a glimmering white dress, throwing her hands extravagantly in the air, captivating her audience and urging the mass to sing along with her.

_'I wanna know if there could be anyway'_

Cagalli turned around as we arrived at the large balcony, taking her eyes off the stage, and stood up to offer her hand to me. "I'm glad you could join us, Chairman Zala."

I returned the shake quickly, and took the seat beside her. "Ah, she'll do something unthinkable if I actually miss this one out, Representative Athha." I yelled, raising my voice above Lacus' song.

_'That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you'_

"For the war orphans and victims, nobody could attract this many people as Lacus Clyne." She leaned closer to the balcony's railing, ignoring her bodyguards' complaints.

_'And every time I look, I thought you were there,'_

I could make out Kira's shape somewhere behind the stage's curtain, an entranced look on his face, as if he's only seen Lacus done her magic for the first time. "Your brother's keeping guard down there. Now, I couldn't imagine anyone who would want to harm Lacus Clyne."

_'But it was just my imagination'_

She almost snorted—it took two years of being her bodyguard that made me realize sometimes Cagalli held a cynic laughter somewhere in there. "Let's not talk about the last war, shall we."

Behind us, our bodyguards stood guard. Yzak had retreated outside to communicate with the head of security, yelling something inaudible to his ear piece. I crept my hand to hers very slowly, and surprisingly, she didn't pull back at the touch. There was a fluttering in my chest that felt out of place, quickening when Cagalli slowly cast a look on what I did, and returned her attention to the stage.

_'And I search more, right before my eyes I become aware' _

"What will you do after this?" I almost couldn't hear her, muted by the gathering's excited cries, the melodies that override our voice.

_'that tomorrow the wind's direction will certainly change' _

"I'm going to review about the new MS policies with your Foreign Affairs Minister, and then-"

"I meant about us, Athrun," The last word was said under her breath, and this time, she turned her face to look at me squarely. The 'we need to talk' look.

_'But I always remember that I still don't have a place to return to'_

Somewhere on the stage under us, Lacus was bending down to reach her fans, accepting the bouquets and various gifts from her fans. She threw her head back, enticing long oohs and aahs from her onlookers, sending her pink long mane into an eye catching array. Beside her, multiple color of Haros danced and bounced along with Lacus on the stage.

_'I wanna go to a place where I can say'_

"I need an answer from you." She wiped her eyes with her free hand and focused on Lacus again.

_'That I'm all right I'm staying there with you'_

-

Yzak had planned us to leave in an afternoon shuttle, along with some diplomatic envoys. My unplanned visits had threw his schedule in to chaos, the only reason he hasn't killed me yet was the fact that there were too many witnesses and a mountain of paper work that follows in the case of public assassination and high treason.

I looked up the sunset sky, watching as the stars that blinked as PLANTs that I'm returning to. Too many times I've done this before, most of the time it was from a cockpit of an MS.

The space station was packed with soldiers and envoys, my supposed to be secret visit had been revealed at Lacus' concert. Cagalli was there, lined by Kira and Ledonir Kisaka at her side, wearing her official Representative suit.

"It's been a wonderful visit, Representative. I wish to meet again when we're not under severe time constraints like this."

She returned my bow by the delicate craning of her neck, hiding her eyes momentarily from my view. "The pleasure is all mine, Chairman. This visit very well signifies the peace we've been trying to maintain all these years. I wish you a safe and pleasant journey back."

"I'm looking forward to come back soon."

This time, she didn't return my smile, and inserted her hand into the suit's pocket, and when she pulled it out, she was holding something in her fist.

In her hand, she held out a ring. It was a simple silver band, with a small ruby in the middle. My separation gift, that once promised a quick reunion.

"I'm returning this to you," she said casually, almost like she's only talking about the weather.

Staring at the ring, I managed not to cringe. She was expecting me to put on a business smile and claim the ring from her palm as if it meant nothing. "So you could return it to me on one knee next time," she said again, and I was pretty sure I misheard her the first time.

I blinked. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You heard me," the beginnings of a sly grin were creeping up her face. "On one knee, Chairman Zala."

"So, no matter how long it takes?"

"Only if you're fast enough," Behind me, Yzak was tapping his shoes in a rhythmic motion that will pick up the tempo. It was his way of channeling impatience. Or in my case, 'hurry up or I'll be sure to leave your sorry ass behind.' In front of me, Representative Athha—Cagalli Yula Athha-was holding out her hand, just asking me to-

"I accept the challenge," I answered, slowly closing my hand on hers, reaching for the ring. As I did so, she leaned closer, and I used the chance to pull her into me, brushing my lips against hers. I was aware of the eyes of the entire people at the space station were on us. Somewhere from beside us, I heard Yzak's annoyed mutter of 'gah, get a room already' and Kira's grumble of mild protest.

Despite our overly public of affection, most of the soldiers remained calm in their façade when I pulled off for air, but Lacus, Lacus' giggle was ringing endlessly in the background.

"Don't think that'll make me a patient woman, Athrun." She whispered against my lips.

"I have never proposed the notion that you're patient, my dear."

The Space Station grow visibly smaller by the time I watched from my seat inside the shuttle, the lines of Orb soldiers only consisted of white stripes now, but Cagalli was there, keeping her blonde bangs from shuttle-launching disarray. Watching the shuttle leaving her for God knows how many times.

But despite the physical distance that slowly emerged between us, I could clearly see what she was mouthing at me the entire time:

'_No matter how long_.'


End file.
